Nossas Origens, Nossos Frutos
by Lien Li
Summary: Duo achou que tinha finalmente encontrado sua família, mas seus sonhos desmoronaram a sua frente. A única saída foi voltar as origens e se reerguer. FIC MPREG
1. Prólogo

****

Aviso: é meu segundo fic de GW e o primeiro em capítulos, então perdoem se não for do agrado de alguém. Esse fic estava em gestação por mais de um ano, e graças a louca família Evil, eu resolvi tentar.

Classificação: romance, com grandes quantidades de Angst. E eu não sei se vai ter final feliz, tudo depende dos leitores.

Casais: é focado em 1x2, mas vai aparecer 3x4 e 5x? (ainda não decidi com quem)

****

Disclaimer: INJUSTIÇAAAA! Nem a Dee-chanq eu estava lá no Japão quis trazer os direitos de GW pra mim. Então, até segunda ordem, eles não me pertencem, apesar que eu posso fazer cópias fofinhas.

****

Quanto ao fic: Drama, yaoi, angst, dor, sofrimento. E Se eu sobreviver, final MUITO triste se escondendo atrás do escudo de gundanium da sis Misao Ok.. vai ter final feliz sim suspiros Mas só depende de vocês. Como dizia minha sis Dee-chan:

****

"Dedinhos felizes digitam mais e melhor"

MISAO, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

****

PRÓLOGO

Hum... é... nem sei com começar a contar...

Bom, eu me chamo Duo Maxwell, estou com 22 anos, e aposto com você que eu já vivi muito mais do que se pode julgar. Eu já vivi e sobrevivi a duas guerra...

Eu perdi pessoas que eu amava acima de tudo, mas decidi que ficar chorando não valia a pena, por isso fui lutar e me vingar de que tirou de mim minha felicidade.

Mas o destino é muito estranho, pois foi nessa luta que, além de vingar quem eu amava, eu voltei a amar e a achar minha felicidade... Foi incrível e ainda hoje, depois de cinco anos que a guerra acabou, eu ainda não acredito que estamos juntos. O nome dele é Heero Yuy.

Na verdade ele se chama Odin Lowe, mas eu sempre vou chamá-lo de Heero Yuy, que durante a guerra era conhecido por ser o Soldado Perfeito. E cá entre nós, ele é muuuuito perfeito... Mesmo assim nossa vida não é perfeita, como de todos. E eu prefiro que seja assim, afinal, isso só prova o quanto humanos somos.

Mas não é por nenhum desses motivos que eu decidi escrever sobre os meus infortúnios. Eu não vou contar uma história sobre guerras, nem como eu fui infeliz antes e durante ela. Na verdade, meus sofrimentos voltaram pra me lembrar que nada dura pra sempre, nem mesmo o grande amor que eu achei que Heero sentia por mim.

Eu ainda não consigo entender como uma pessoa pode dizer me amar tanto e me fazer sofrer igualmente... ele evoca a pior parte de mim quando brigamos. Nossas discussão acabam mostrando que só queremos esconder e esquecer. Mas mesmo assim o amor era mais forte e maior, pra sobrepujar essas pequenas coisas e levar adiante a nossa relação.

Heero e eu estamos juntos desde que acabaram as guerras. Foi maravilhoso como aconteceu. Estávamos nos despedindo e eu fui até ele. Nunca vou me esquecer daquele rosto impassível, que de repente foi tomado de sentimentos, e um brilho surgiu nos olhos azuis profundos. Não lembro direito o que aconteceu, só de que Heero me puxou e disse no meu ouvido que não queria ficar sem sua luz. Depois ele me beijou, e estamos juntos desde então. E já fazem cinco anos.

Porém sempre fomos só nós. Um apartamento pequeno, um trabalho solitário, uma vida a dois, sendo egoístas com o resto do mundo. Ele só queria a mim, e eu a ele. Mas Heero sempre soube que eu queria mais. Um coração muito grande pra uma pessoa só; muito amor pra dividir. Mas sempre que o assunto família aparece em nossas poucas conversas, Heero argumenta que ainda somos muito jovens, e teremos uma vida inteira pela frente.

Só que no momento, eu cansei dessa vida ínfima. Eu quero mais, e tenho a oportunidade disso agora, e não vou largar tudo porque Heero não quer um compromisso e responsabilidades maiores. Se ele não pode agüentar, eu posso.

A rotina que levo não me incomoda tanto assim. Nós trabalhamos nos Preventers, junto com Quatre, Trowa (esses dois se amam tanto quanto eu e Heero) e o Wufei (que está casado com a Sally), tentando manter a paz que conquistamos a duras penas. Porém eu achava que só ajudar a manter a paz era pouco para redimir meus pecados cometidos durante as guerras. Então quando os cinco vovôs doidos me perguntaram se eu queria ajuda-los na suas pesquisas eu aceitei. E talvez tenha sido a idéia de ajudar que tenha ferrado metade da minha vida, colocando em cheque tudo o que eu achei que tinha como certo.

A vida não é estável. Mutável não só a rotina, mas toda uma concepção dela. Jamais, acreditem, eu poderia imaginar que voltaria a sentir o frio que a solidão traz, porque tentei fazer o bem a mais pessoas, tentando não matar, mas dar a oportunidade de gerar vidas a outros. _Mea Culpa_. Mas uma culpa que nunca irei esquecer, pois me fará feliz pelo resto da vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aviso: **é meu segundo fic de GW e o primeiro em capítulos, então perdoem se não for do agrado de alguém. Esse fic estava em gestação por mais de um ano, e graças a louca família Evil, eu resolvi tentar.

**Classificação: **romance, com grandes quantidades de Angst. E eu não sei se vai ter final feliz, tudo depende dos leitores.Casais: é focado em 1x2, mas vai aparecer 3x4 e 5x? (ainda não decidi com quem)

**Disclaimer: **INJUSTIÇAAAA! Nem a Dee-chanq eu estava lá no Japão quis trazer os direitos de GW pra mim. Então, até segunda ordem, eles não me pertencem, apesar que eu posso fazer cópias fofinhas.

**Quanto ao fic: **Drama, yaoi, angst, dor, sofrimento. E Se eu sobreviver, final MUITO triste se escondendo atrás do escudo de gundanium da sis Misao Ok.. vai ter final feliz sim suspiros Mas só depende de vocês. Como dizia minha sis Dee-chan:

**"Dedinhos felizes digitam mais e melhor"**

**MISAO, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 01**

Aniversário se namoro. Cinco anos juntos. Será que são bodas de alguma coisa? Bom.. eu estou feliz, porque não esperava essa surpresa vindo de Heero. Ele programou uma viagem a uma ilha paradisíaca e deserta, pelo menos na parte em que estamos. Nada muito luxuoso: só nós dois, uma cabana, o céu e as estrelas.

E eu não me importo com nada disso, só com o maravilhoso japonês que eu chamo de MEU. E fico a ponto de chorar quando ele me surpreende assim, com uma bandeja de café da manhã, acompanhado do nascer do sol, a beira-mar.

E foi um dia maravilhoso, onde tudo desmoronou. Eu já sabia que estava... digamos... em um estado incomum, mas não sabia como contar a Heero. Família sempre foi um tabu entre nós; eu não comentava sobre o passado, assim como ele, e isso nos distanciava, mesmos em sabermos.

Nunca escondi que era meu sonho, depois de ter Heero ao meu lado, formar uma família, de preferencia grande e barulhenta. Sempre que tocava no assunto adoção Heero ficava tenso, desconversava e eu deixava passar, afinal, pra que mais brigas? Achava que no momento certo nós chegaríamos a um acordo. Podia até ser que Heero não quisesse uma família grande, e eu me contentaria em ter só um filhote pra mimar e amar, acima de tudo.

Eu vejo um filho como uma prova do amor que pode unir duas pessoas. Claro que seria muito pedir que eu ou Heero engravidasse, afinal, homens ainda não podem ter filhos; ou pelo menos não podiam. É, agora eu seria pai e queria que meu companheiro compartilhasse da felicidade que eu estava sentindo. Uma família, finalmente Deus parece estar ao meu lado.

E esse foi o presente que quis dar a Heero. Mas, bem... como contar? Acho que era o melhor momento: só nós dois, sentados na beira da praia, eu aconchegado nos braços dele. Um momento romântico, perfeito para falarmos do nosso futuro.

"Heero, você não acha que está na hora de formarmos nossa família? Sabe, quero muito ter um filho com você, Hee..."

"Nada de filhos, Duo. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Somos jovens demais, sem maturidade. Temos que aproveitar o tempo só pra nós. E você concordou que também não quer crianças" – foi dito sem um pingo de sentimentos, e causou estranheza em Duo, afinal, Heero não era frio quando estava com ele.

Duo se desvencilhou do abraço para poder olhar bem dentro dos alhos do homem que tanto amava e resolver o assunto de uma vez por todas.

Não, Heero. Eu nunca disse que não queria filhos, muito pelo contrário. Quero sim, muitas crianças correndo pela casa. Sabe, ouvir as risadas, trocar fraldas, dar banho e sair completamente molhado, contar histórias, dividir meu amor e minha vida com um ser que é parte da gente, que só prova o quanto nos amamos" – Heero percebia o brilho nos olhos de Duo, mas nada podia fazer, era um decisão já tomada.

"Um filho é responsabilidade demais. Uma vida dependente de você para o resto da vida. Que vai se tornar o que ensinar a ele. Eu não quero filhos, Duo."

O americano estava chateado, podia ver isso nos olhos dele. As lágrimas teimando em não cair. Fora um baque ouvir, com todas as letras, Heero dizer que era contra seu sonhos, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Filhos eram responsabilidades a mais, mas os dois jovens já haviam convivido com mais pesos nas costas do que podiam suportar, e crianças eram alegrias também. Eles já haviam carregado o futuro do universo como responsabilidade, o que seria um filho?

"Hee-chan... olhe pra nós. Somos muito mais maduros e responsáveis do que jovens com a nossa idade. Enfrentamos uma guerra, sobrevivemos. Agora eu quero ser feliz, conquistar meus sonhos. Eu quero um futuro com família, uma casa com cerca branca, cachorro, tudo o que tenho direito num sonho bem piegas sobre futuro perfeito" – disse se levantando e começando a rodar – "eu quero tudo, Heero. O mundo é nosso pra fazermos dele o que pudermos, para melhorar e conquistar nossa felicidade."

"Eu já tenho tudo o que quero. Você e um bom emprego. Pra que precisamos de mais? Não basta o que temos. Você sempre quer mais, nunca se contenta com nada" – Heero já estava perdendo a paciência com que sempre dispensava a seu Baka – "Vejo que não sou mais o suficiente pra você. Então, o que você vai fazer agora, Duo Maxwell? Um novo amor, talvez uma mulher pra lhe dar filhos?" – o japonês estava querendo humilhar o outro com a ironia presente no tom de voz.

Bom, se era assim quer Heero queria. Duo sabia lidar com ironia. Era só dizer a verdade crua e nua.

"Para que vou querer uma mulher, Heero, se eu tenho você pra me deixar grávido?" – com o sorriso debochado delineado nos lábios vermelhos.

"O quê? O que foi que você disse, Duo?" – Heero não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo – "Impossível, homens não ficam grávidos, é atentar contra a natureza."

"Não era possível. Na verdade, nem eu sei o que aconteceu" – Duo decidiu que era a hora de contar tudo o que vinha fazendo sem Heero saber, por isso sentou-se novamente na areia, olhando o mar.

"Sabe, Hee, eu já estou cansado de trabalhar nos Preventers. Queria fazer algo que redimisse um pouco os meus pecados. Eu matei muito, machuquei pessoas que não mereciam, sacrifiquei pessoas pelo bem maior de toda a humanidade, mas isso não é desculpa para ter feito o que fizemos. Por isso, quando J e G me procuraram para ajudar em um projeto científico, eu vi uma grande oportunidade para fazer o bem."

"Eu não acredito que você foi baka suficiente para aceitar uma loucura dessas. Duo! Você sabe do que eles são capazes. Olha o que fizeram conosco!" – Heero não acreditava que seu americano fosse ingênuo ao ponto de acreditar naqueles cientistas malucos.

"Só aceitei depois de saber sobre o que seria e quem ajudaria. Eles me contaram se foram contratados para desenvolver hormônios que ajudassem a mulheres inférteis ou estéreis a engravidar. Sabe o que isso significa? Ajudar a criar vidas! Era tudo o que eu podia pedir. Claro que antes de aceitar eu quis saber dos riscos, mas nada aconteceria comigo, a não ser que minha taxa de estrogêneo seria acima dos padrões normais. Então eu aceitei, afinal, seria a maneira perfeita de me redimir perante Deus. Ao invés de tirar vidas, eu ajudaria a dar a chance de mulheres terem filhos. A idéia me pareceu magnífica naquele momento. E não me arrependo até hoje." - o americano se mostrava sério e muito compenetrado nas lembranças.

"Ok. Até esse momento eu consigo entender o que o motivou a isso. Mas o que foi que aconteceu para que você permitisse que eles... engravidasse você?"

"Paciência é uma virtude, Heero, já vou chegar lá. O que acontece, é que a algumas semanas, os teste se mostraram produtivos, e eu tinha alcançado as taxas hormonais necessárias para que uma mulher pudesse engravidar normalmente. Você sequer reparou que eu ando com o temperamento mais feminino que o normal, não?" – Duo não pode deixar de suspirar desalentado, afinal, estava diferente a semanas e seu companheiro não tinha notado mudança alguma – "Bem, nesse mesmo dia G notou algo mais nos meus exames, e quando foi examinar a fundo, notou que a nova droga havia criado um local adequado para uma gestação abdominal, e que este local já estava "preenchido". Eu estava esperando um filho nosso, sem saber, é claro."

Heero estava atônito, não havia nada a ser dito. Bom, havia, mas ele queria ouvir até o final, porque ainda podia haver uma saída pra toda essa situação louca e irreal que estava acontecendo. Para tudo havia uma saída, esse sempre foi algo em que acreditou.

"Depois de confirmado, eles vieram me explicar toda a situação, deixando claro tudo o que pode acontecer, além de me darem a alternativa de não levar adiante a gravidez. Mas eu não podia interromper uma vida assim, eu tinha jurado nunca mais matar, e isso significava um bebê que eu não tinha planejado. Mas acima de tudo, eu jamais poderia não querer esse filho, por ele é nosso, ele é uma parte minha e outra sua. É a maior prova do nosso amor. E eu sempre quis tanto um filho... mesmo que não fosse biologicamente nosso, ainda sim seria a confirmação da nossa união. O início da nossa família, Heero." - Duo falava emocionado sobre a nova vida em seu ventre.

"E você decidiu isso sem falar comigo" – Heero tinha voltado ao modo soldado perfeito: frio, indiferente e mortal – "Como você fez isso sem me consultar! Eu não quero, nunca quis e jamais vou querer um filho! Você vai tirar essa coisa AGORA!"

"He..e...ro, não diga uma coisa dessas, é nosso filho. Não posso tirar." – Duo abraçou protetoramente o ventre, enquanto lágrimas vertiam pelo rosto.

"Você quer o que? Eu não vou ficar com você se você tiver essa coisa! Quer o que? Homens não tem filhos. Duo, isso é anormal, você quer ser ANORMAL, UM MONSTRO?" – Heero perdeu o controle. Saber que estava a um passo de ver seus piores pesadelos realizados o estavam deixando sua mente emotiva tomar o controle.

Heero não percebeu o movimento, só sentiu quando foi jogado para trás com o impacto do soco que Duo lhe deu. Exatamente como anos atrás, mas dessa vez não houve revide. O japonês permaneceu l� parado sem saber o que fazer.

"Não me chame de monstro. Eu sou normal, Heero. Tenho sentimentos, e AMO meu filho. E não entendo o motivo para você não o querer, a não ser que você não me ame mais. É isso?" – Duo não conseguia mais controlar as lágrimas. Tudo estava perfeito, e ele só queria ser completamente feliz ao lado do homem que amava, com um filho. E tudo parecia ruir a sua volta. Todas as suas crenças estavam escorrendo por seus dedos, como a areia da praia que estava aos seus pés.

"Entenda de uma vez por todas, Maxwell! Eu não quero ter filhos, não quero uma família. E eu só escolhi ficar com você porque homens não podem ter filhos ou construir família!" – Heero estava enfurecido - "Se quisesse família, teria aceitado me casar com Relena, por exemplo."

Duo não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Isso tudo queria dizer que Heero não o amava, só estavam juntos por serem homens. Seus últimos anos, a felicidade, os sorrisos, as declarações de amor... tudo falso, tudo em vão.

Sem saber mais o que fazer e cansado de sofrer, Duo deu as costas a toda uma vida que fora construída em cima de mentiras. Agora era hora de recomeçar. Uma vida de verdades, somente ele e seu bebê. Infelizmente, Duo não olhou para trás, ou veria incredulidade nos olhos de Heero, pois ele não acreditava que acabara de perder sua vida, sua luz.

CONTINUA...

* * *

Esse capítulo é especialmente pra Dee-chan, que voltou ao país, trazendo alegria pra todos que a conhecem! BEM VINDA SIS AMADA! 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aviso: **é meu segundo fic de GW e o primeiro em capítulos, então perdoem se não for do agrado de alguém. Esse fic estava em gestação por mais de um ano, e graças a louca família Evil, eu resolvi tentar.

**Classificação: **romance, com grandes quantidades de Angst. E eu não sei se vai ter final feliz, tudo depende dos leitores.

**Casais: **é focado em 1x2, mas vai aparecer 3x4 e 5xSally

**Disclaimer: **INJUSTIÇAAAA! Nem a Dee-chan que estava lá no Japão quis trazer os direitos de GW pra mim. Então, até segunda ordem, eles não me pertencem, apesar que eu posso fazer cópias fofinhas.

**Quanto ao fic: **Drama, yaoi, angst, dor, sofrimento. E Se eu sobreviver, final MUITO triste se escondendo atrás do escudo de gundanium da sis Misao Ok.. vai ter final feliz sim suspiros Mas só depende de vocês. Como diz minha sis Dee-chan:

"**Dedinhos felizes digitam mais e melhor"**

* * *

**As partes em itálico são recordações do Duo.**

Capítulo 02 

"Então foi isso o que aconteceu, Quatre." – Duo finalizou a história toda, que envolvia ele, Heero e o bebê. Contar tudo a Quatre havia aliviado seu coração, mas só conseguira fazer isso quase três semanas depois de tudo.

A primeira coisa que fez, após deixar Heero na praia, foi recolher suas roupas e sair daquele lugar infeliz, onde sua vida havia desmoronado. Quando chegou ao apartamento, teve tanto nojo daquele lugar, tanta raiva de ter vivido por anos sob mentiras e falsidades... Mas agora ele ia recomeçar e da maneira certa. Não sabia exatamente por onde começar, porém, esquecer o que machucava era um bom começo.

Recolheu suas roupas e artigos pessoais, bem como uma única foto dele com Heero – para manter as lembranças, disse a si mesmo. Deixou o resto como estava: presentes, outras fotos, e até mesmo roupas que havia ganho dele. Nada mais traria felicidade a ele. Abandonando o lugar que achou que seria seu lar, dirigiu-se a um hotel vagabundo, um local de transição, de onde tomaria um novo rumo. Não comunicou a ninguém sua mudança; queria pensar, refletir sobre o que fazer.

Sempre achou que sua vida se resumiria aos Preventers, a Heero e ao amor. Amar sempre, acima de tudo. Agora, Duo olhava sua vida e só via destroços, restos. Primeiro veio a culpa. Culpava a si mesmo por isso, afinal, um rato de rua nunca seria feliz, era idiotice pensar e fantasiar o contrário. Depois, percebeu que ele podia sim ser feliz, só não tinha dado sorte. Após isso, veio a mágoa, a tristeza e a dor. Praguejou contra as paredes do quarto, xingando o mundo pela sua desgraça. Quando finalmente voltou a ter pensamentos coerentes, a felicidade o atingiu. Iria ter um filho, uma família: pequena, incompleta, mas tentaria ser feliz.

Então as decisões começaram a ser tomadas. Número um: sair dos Preventers; não estava mais suportando trabalhar lá, só havia permanecido mais tempo por causa do ingrato Yuy. Ligou para Une, pedindo desligamento imediato das suas funções. Lady Une fez milhares de perguntas, que foram respondidas sempre da mesma maneira: "Estou mudando de vida, vou recomeçar tudo da maneira certa." O que não deixava de ser verdade, afinal, ele nunca mentia, ao contrário de... nem conseguia dizer o nome dele mais. Mas jamais esqueceria os estragos.

O passo seguinte foi decidir para onde ir. O mundo era tão vasto, tantas coisas para ver e pessoas a conhecer. Por isso tinha ido até ali, conversar com Quatre e Trowa, que eram seus melhores amigos e Duo devia a eles uma explicação de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Quatre percebeu que Duo tinha ficado perdido em pensamentos. Estava aconchegado nos braços de Trowa, tentando digerir tudo o que o americano havia relatado. Sabia que Heero era fechado, mas jamais pensou que ele teria esse tipo de reação. Todos eles eram órfãos, e o mais provável é que todos gostariam de ter uma família. Parecia que havia se enganado.

"Duo, é difícil acreditar que Heero tenha agido dessa forma. Ele te ama." – o loirinho ainda acreditava que amor unia seus amigos.

"Não ama, Qat. Não agora e creio que nunca amará. Eu ainda escuto as exatas palavras: _"Eu não quero ter filhos, não quero uma família. E eu só escolhi ficar com você porque homens não podem ter filhos ou construir família, se quisesse teria me casado com Relena"_. Você não tem idéia de como doeu escutar isso da pessoa que eu mais amo." – lágrimas encheram os olhos de Duo, mas ele jurara não chorar mais por isso.

Para surpresa geral, não foi Quatre que replicou.

"Você deve levar em conta que é um tanto quanto... inusitado um homem ficar grávido, Duo. Talvez ele só tenha ficado desconcertado com tudo. Eu não sei que reação teria se Quatre me desse uma notícia dessas." – Trowa estava tentando ser racional, fazer com que Duo pensasse pelo lado de Heero.

"A diferença, Trowa, é que você ficaria chocado, transtornado, mas não chamaria Qat de anormal ou de monstro, não ia querer obrigá-lo a matar o filho de vocês. O que o difere do verdadeiro monstro é que você quer ter família, dividir seu amor com outras pessoas. No final, eu não sei o que mais me magoou, se foi a rejeição ao bebê ou ter percebido que o meu sentimento não era correspondido como imaginava. O Heero como eu imaginava e achava que conhecia não existem, entendem? Talvez, eu tenha criado expectativas demais em relação a nós. Mas agora isso não importa mais, tudo se quebrou..." – Duo segurou as mãos do amigo.

Quatre resolveu interferir, para descontrair o momento, pois Duo parecia estar a ponto de chorar.

"Mas nós vamos ter filhos, né Tro?" – Quatre falou manhoso.

"Claro, anjo. Se antes só podíamos adotar, agora podemos pensar em gravidez masculina. Só teremos que decidir quem terá os bebês." – Trowa sorria amplamente, o que era difícil acontecer, enquanto Duo via o diálogo como um futuro inacessível para ele.

"É... podemos ter os dois. Uma vez eu engravido e depois você. Tenho certeza que você vai ficar fofo grávido, Tro!" – os olhos do árabe brilhavam, de certo já imaginando e bolando milhares de coisas em relação a aumentar a família.

"Hey, vocês dois estão esquecendo que tudo isso foi um acaso. Nada garante que volte a acontecer." – Duo sorria, triste e melancólico, mas estava feliz pelos amigos, e faria todos os testes possíveis para ajuda-los.

"Mas nada nos impede. Amanhã vou ligar para os cientistas e ver se eles precisam de outras pessoas para averiguar a eficiência dessa fórmula revolucionária." – parecia que Trowa estava decidido a tentar ser pai. Duo ficava feliz por eles.

"Duo, voltando ao assunto. O que você vai fazer agora?" – Quatre estava preocupado com seu futuro. Se já não fosse amaldiçoado com um amor ingrato, se deixaria levar pelo sorriso puro e sincero do árabe.

"O que eu vou fazer? O óbvio, não? Voltar para casa!" – por um momento, Quatre e Trowa perceberam o brilho de alegria nos olhos de Duo. Tudo indicava que ele tinha grandes planos.

"Você vai voltar para L2? Mas lembro de você ter comentado que jamais voltaria para lá." – o loirinho ainda não havia entendido muito bem onde o amigo queria chegar.

"L2 que nada. Eu vou voltar pra minha casa de verdade. Vou ficar aqui na Terra, em São Francisco. Eu nasci lá, sabe?" – Duo notou os olhares estarrecidos dos amigos – "Olha, é uma longa história e eu vou contar, mas será que podemos comer antes? Estou morrendo de fome e preciso me alimentar por dois agora." – Duo dizia isso enquanto acariciava delicadamente a barriga que já começava a ficar aparente.

"Você já se alimentava por dois, Duo. Agora você vai comer por três ou quatro!" – Trowa brincou com o grande apetite de Duo, que agora devia ter duplicado.

"Sem graça. Você nem parece um palhaço profissional, Tro!" – Duo soltou o muxoxo, resmungando que seu apetite sempre foi muito normal para alguém em crescimento.

O lanche correu de forma descontraída e calma. Os três riram até chorar, com as piadas "sem graça" de Trowa. Com o tempo passando, Wufei chegou. O chinês já sabia da história da separação e do bebê. Duo precisara consultar um médico, e escolhera Sally para acompanhar sua gravidez. A futura senhora Chang havia ficado muito honrada, apesar de ter insistido que os cientistas também acompanhassem, afinal, o milagre era deles, e só eles saberiam o que podia dar errado.

Após Duo se deliciar com todas as guloseimas que Rashid preparara especialmente para ele, reuniu os amigos na sala, para poder contar mais sobre seus planos.

"Ok, Loirinho, eu sei que você só não está roendo as unhas, porque sua curiosidade deve estar te matando, não?" – Duo brincou com o amigo, para descontrair o clima, porque o assunto a seguir poderia separá-los, mas era o certo para ele.

"Duo, você disse que vai pra casa, pra São Francisco. Mas todos nós sempre achamos que você era de L2. Como é isso? Você nasceu na Terra e nunca contou nada?" – Quatre estava um pouco chateado pelo amigo ter escondido esse fato deles, que eram sua família.

"O quê? Da Terra? Como é isso, Maxwell? Pelo que os cientistas sempre deixaram claro, TODOS os pilotos Gundam era nascidos e criados nas colônias." – Wufei estava estarrecido pela idéia de existir segredos entre eles.

"Olha, é uma história triste. Minha história e eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, nem mesmo Dr. G sabia, e antes que vocês perguntem, nem Padre Maxwell soube disso. Muito menos Heero, se era isso que queria saber, Trowa." – Duo respondeu aos amigos sem olhá-los. O passado estava vindo à tona, e trazia muito sofrimento.

Duo respirou fundo, trazendo a tona memórias a muito suprimidas. Era muita dor para ser revivida, mas sabia que seus amigos, sua família, eram as únicas pessoas com quem poderia contar. E para que esses laços se estreitassem, era preciso revelar toda a verdade.

"_Eu nasci na Terra, em São Francisco, na Califórnia. Eu era o primeiro filho do casal Anya e Joshua Orson. Meu pai trabalhava com diplomacia e era muito renomado. Eu tenho tantas lembranças boas... _

_Eu lembro de piqueniques, onde íamos ao parque, minha mãe estendia uma toalha quadriculada no chão e, antes de comermos, meus pais brincavam comigo, me faziam rir. Eu era muito amado, e só me dei conta disso muito tempo depois._

_Eu lembro de alguns aniversários, de idas a parques de diversões. Mas o que mais me dói é lembrar da minha mãe. Anya era uma mulher maravilhosa. Linda. Perfeita. Eu amava quando todas as noites ela me colocava para dormir. Ainda lembro de todas as canções de ninar, e espero poder canta-las para o meu bebê."_

A sala caiu em silêncio quando Duo fez uma pausa. Se fechasse seus olhos, podia rever todos esses momentos maravilhosos. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, mas logo foi seca. O americano sabia que muitas outras ainda viriam.

Os amigos percebiam que o relato traria dor, mas também alguma felicidade a Duo. Outro detalhe que não passou despercebido por todos, foi o nome: Orson. Mas teriam tempo para perguntar mais a frente.

"_Quando eu tinha, acho que uns três anos, meu pai foi transferido para L2, para estabelecer melhores relações com a colônia. Nós deixamos tudo para trás e fomos. Também não posso deixar de dizer que foram dois anos perfeitos. Eu aprendi a gostar da colônia, mesmo sem ter a natureza real que a Terra tem._

_No meu aniversário de cinco anos, meus pais me levaram a um museu. Nunca tinha ido a um, e aquele era maravilhoso. Mas no meio do passeio, ouvimos explosões e o prédio tremeu. Os seguranças começaram a evacuar o prédio. No meio da correria meu pai, que me levava no colo, soltou a mão da minha mãe, e ela ficou para trás quando pedaços do teto caíram. Meu pai me largou no chão e voltou para buscá-la. Eu fui junto, sem ele saber, e vi... O longo cabelo da minha amada mãe saía de baixo de uma das pedras. Ela estava morta, bem ali, diante de nós."_

Quatre ofegou e se agarrou mais ao namorado. Trowa recolheu entre seus braços o loirinho, que devia estar sofrendo junto com Duo, sentindo o sofrimento do outro. Wufei abaixou a cabeça, pensando também em sua família, pois havia passado por uma tragédia parecida. Todos eles entendiam o tipo de dor que o companheiro estava relatando. Perder alguém a quem se ama era como perder uma parte do seu corpo. E agora também percebiam porque Duo havia dito que não iria perder mais nenhuma família.

"_Minha mãe era linda. Longos cabelos, sempre trançados. Olhos castanhos bondosos. Um sorriso sempre aberto. Os braços acolhedores. Sempre me senti seguro e amado quando ela me abraçava. Nunca negava nada as pessoas. Acho que foi por isso que me apeguei tanto a Irmã Helen... elas eram tão parecidas. Mas teve esse fim, esmagada em um dia feliz. Meu aniversário. Eu fiquei ali, parado, vendo meu pai gritar e tentar empurrar a pedra de cima dela. Eu não podia fazer nada. Quando consegui caminhar, me aproximei pra ajudar a empurrar. Tolo pensamento infantil, achar que poderia ajudar. Foi aí que meu pai percebeu que eu estava ali, e não na outra sala, seguro. Ele começou a gritar para que eu corresse, fosse embora dali rápido. Mais explosões soaram pelo prédio. Eu gritava que não podia deixar a mamãe ali, que queria ajudar._

_Meu pai percebeu que eu não sairia dali tão cedo, e ele, ao que tudo indica, não estava disposto a perder mais ninguém. Então me mandou procurar ajuda, chamar a segurança, quem fosse. E eu fui. E me arrependo até hoje. Porque quando virei as costas e cheguei no umbral, o teto inteiro desabou com mais uma explosão e soterrou meus pais, definitivamente. E eu fiquei parado, olhando a poeira baixar."_

"Foi a primeira vez que Shinigami apareceu pra mim. Depois disso também ele jamais me abandonou, sempre trazendo dor. Até que um dia eu resolvi usá-lo, e me tornei quem sou." – um largo rastro de lágrimas marcava o rosto de Duo, bem como o de Quatre. Trowa estava sentido e Wufei estava muito abalado, soluçando baixo e escondendo as parcas lágrimas que verteramsemninguém ver,estava, de certa forma, lembrando todas as coisas pelas quais passou, toda a dor e sofrimento que sentiu ao perder sua amada Meiran, sua esposa.

Alguns minutos se passaram, com todos tentando voltar à normalidade. Sentimentos sendo novamente suprimidos e guardados. Wufei foi o primeiro a levantar o rosto e encarar Duo. Ainda havia perguntas a serem feitas e parecia que essa era a oportunidade perfeita. O momento certo, quando todos estavam com os corações abertos. Sem máscaras.

"Duo, como você foi parar no orfanato? Porque, pelo que entendi, vocês tinham família na Terra."– o chinês estava recapitulando alguns detalhes do relato – "Os Orson's, não?"

"Sim, Fei. Eu ainda tinha parentes na Terra. Mas naquele momento eu não pensava mais. _"Quando os policiais e os paramédicos chegaram, eu não estava mais parado lá. Eu corri, fugi pra bem longe da dor, das imagens. Se eu fechasse meus olhos eu ainda podia ver os longos cabelos de minha mãe saindo por baixo da pedra e os olhos violetas e suplicantes do meu pai. Eu fiquei vagando por três dias, sem comida ou bebida. Com o meu sumiço, fui dado como morto, afinal, nunca encontraram os corpos da minha família." _E depois disso eu passei a viver nas ruas. E com o tempo eu reneguei as lembranças, pois me faziam ter esperanças e sonhos com o que jamais teria novamente. Viver nas ruas pensando em casa e família é morte na certa. Mas por mais que eu tentasse esquecer, por muito tempo essas imagens ficaram me assombrando. Não só a ida ao museu, mas todos os momentos alegres e felizes. No final, eu achei que não merecia toda a felicidade que já tinha desfrutado, ou que aquela tinha sido minha cota e fiquei mais resignado com toda a dor e sofrimento que começou a aparecer em minha vida. E como disse, comecei a ter como companhia o Deus da Morte."

"Duo, não diga isso, você não teve culpa..." – Quatre percebia a culpa se instalando no amigo. Duo levantou a mão, pedindo para o loiro parar.

"Não tive culpa, mas os garotos que me acolheram, depois de uns meses nas ruas, morreram. Solo daria a vida dele por qualquer um de nós. Ele DEU a vida por mim." – Duo suspirou. Podia não ter culpa, mas então tinha uma má sorte dos diabos – "Quando achei que estava em casa, na Igreja Maxwell, a OZ destruiu tudo e todos. Eu posso não ter culpa, Quatre, mas andava sempre acompanhado da morte. E isso não fazia bem algum. Até o dia que eu descobri que podia levar a morte até as pessoas certas."

"Duo, você diz se lembrar de muitas coisas da sua infância, então por que nunca nos contou nada?" – Quatre tinha um tom magoado enquanto falava.

"Quatre... ao contrário do que você está pensando, não foi porque não confiava em vocês. Mas sim, porque eu fiz um bom trabalho em esquecer isso. Eu não lembrava ou não queria lembrar, como preferirem. Mas com a descoberta de que eu vou ter um bebê, uma família, as lembranças voltaram. Porém, se tiverem alguma pergunta eu respondo, dentro do possível." - Duo sabia que não seria fácil levantar mais aspectos do seu passado, mas devia isso aos amigos.

"Você poderia nos dizer seu nome verdadeiro." – Wufei pediu com cuidado, sabendo que isso poderia afastar o americano – "Isso se você não se sentir invadido."

"Não me importo, Fei. Tenho orgulho do nome que meus pais me deram, tanto que nunca o abandonei, mas gostaria que vocês continuassem a me chamar de Duo. Considerem como um apelido. Bem... Eu me chamo Deimos Urska Orson **(1)**." – depois disso deu uma boa risada – "Vocês entenderam? "Duo" são as minhas iniciais. Por isso nunca abandonei quem eu fui..."

Um longo tempo de reflexão. E foi a última coisa que Wufei, Trowa e Quatre escutaram sobre o passado de Duo. Era muita informação, sentimentos que deveriam ser assimilados e repassados posteriormente. O restante da tarde foi passada com conversas mais amenas.

Alguns dias depois:

Duo estava no aeroporto, pronto para embarcar. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Noin, Une e outros colegas dos Preventers estavam lá. O americano sabia que era querido, mas ter a certeza fazia um bem muito grande.

As despedidas vieram com muitas lágrimas, promessas de reencontros rápidos, muita saudade antecipada. Duo prometeu que entraria sempre em contato. Daria notícias semanais a Qat e Sally. E com um último adeus, entrou no avião.

Acomodado na poltrona, olhava pela janela enquanto o avião decolava rumo a sua casa. Um dia chegara a pensar que ali era seu lar. Tinha boas lembranças sim, e jamais as esqueceria, mas precisava se afastar agora, porque as tristezas sobrepujavam as coisas boas, trazendo mais dor e sofrimento do que sorrisos saudosos. Olhando a cidade ficar pequena, Duo acariciou o ventre, falando baixo para o bebê.

"Nós vamos recomeçar, meu amor. Do zero, de onde tudo começou pra mim. Precisamos de um novo estímulo. Eu tenho você e quero dar tudo de bom que eu tive, para que você cresça feliz. Infelizmente eu só não poderei te dar um outro pai, pequeno. Por que eu não quero mais me machucar, ok? Seremos só nós dois e vamos ser felizes."

E o avião deixou para trás toda uma vida construída em cima de mentiras, que desmoronara em uma praia, num dia de aniversário.

No aeroporto:

Não tivera coragem de se aproximar. Viu as despedidas, as lágrimas. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr até lá e abraçá-lo, confortá-lo. Mas sabia que as lágrimas eram por sua causa. Se não tivesse sido estúpido, eles ainda estariam juntos e felizes.

Talvez Quatre estivesse com razão. Era hora de procurar suas origens e desvendar o passado que o assombrava a tal ponto de jogar fora sua felicidade. Com a decisão tomada, Heero Yuy embarcou no mesmo dia para o Japão, de onde havia saído com menos de dois anos de idade.

CONTINUA...

(1) **Deimos** significa Terror em grego, além de ser uma das luas de Marte, que na mitologia romana era o Deus da Guerra.

**Urska** é um nome Eslovênio e levando em conta que o nome da mãe do Duo é Anya, pode-se notar que a família dela vem da região da Rússia.

Os. Desculpem a Demora (Lien MUITO envergonhada) Mas quem é mais próximo sabe que passei por momentos nada agradáveis esses últimos meses. Vida real é foda e dói pra caramba. Esse capítulo vai especialmente pro meu irmão, que nunca soube que eu escrevia, mas sempre encheu minha moral. Celo, te amo MUITO!


	4. Capítulo 3

**AVISO:** a partir desse capítulo um passado está sendo criado para Duo e Heero, com personagens originais e certas alterações de personagens secundários. Portanto, o universo se torna algo como **SEMI-ALTERNATIVO**.  
Não se esqueçam disso!

E não esqueçam, a maioria desse capítulo é POV Heero, ou quase. Por isso, pensem como ele, como o soldado prático que está atrás de pistas.

* * *

Capítulo 03

Com a chegada da noite, Heero embarcou para o Japão atrás de sua vida perdida. Ao contrário de Duo, ele tinha pais, mas nunca se preocupou em achá-los, mesmo depois de findada a guerra. As poucas lembranças que tinha, foram seu primeiro mentor, Odin Lowe, que o havia feito recordar.

Sabia poucas coisas: Odin o havia acolhido com dois anos, um garoto maltratado e surrado pela vida. Foi tratado com carinho e respeito, mesmo Odin não sendo seu pai biológico. As poucas coisas que sabia sobre sua família tinha sido Odin quem lhe contara, pois era muito novo pra ter suas próprias recordações, e era por causa dessas histórias que havia renegado Duo e o bebê que ele esperava. Ninguém que soubesse do seu passado sujo em L1 o condenaria por isso.

Mesmo coma proteção e respeito que sempre existiu entre ele e Odin, sempre se sentiu sujo, humilhado. Não entendia o motivo de Odin ainda querer torna-lo um bom soldado. Com o passar dos anos, se conformou em imaginar que era devido a pena e caridade, afinal, quem não ajudaria um menino tão maltratado pelo próprio pai? Viver nas ruas, como aconteceu com Duo, era uma coisa. Ser rejeitado pela própria família era diferente. Porém havia sido Duo quem trouxera felicidade para sua vida e só assim conseguira achar um rumo. Uma dádiva para alguém como ele.

Como dito, nunca havia tido curiosidade, mas ao perder o homem que sempre amou, decidiu enfrentar seus medos e confrontar sua família, principalmente seu pai. Portanto, quando Duo partiu da ilha, ele decidiu ir direto a L1, ao antigo laboratório de Odin, ou o que restara dele, pra ver se encontrava alguma pista. Caso contrário, teria que fazer grandes pesquisas até achar um fio que o levasse a verdade.

Depois de dois dias, estava revendo o laboratório onde foi criado por três anos. Andando pela superfície, Heero percebeu que Odin havia feito um bom trabalho, deixando os projetos mais "perigosos" escondidos no subsolo. O japonês passara os últimos dias retirando escombros e entulhos, para poder achar a porta que levava para o subsolo. Lá dentro estava tudo intacto, mesmo com o passar dos anos. Olhando para tudo, o japonês recordava de seus anos ali: o grande computador, a sala de treinamento, os alojamentos. Tudo do jeito que havia deixado após a morte de Odin, quando foi acolhido por J, aos cinco anos.

Todas as partes daquele lugar guardavam lembranças dolorosas, mas ainda sim melhores do que as de sua família. Fora testado até os limites dentro daquele lugar: tanques de imersão, equipamentos de musculação; tudo isso trazia um tipo de dor ao seu coração, mas algo que sempre seria suportável perante outros sofrimentos por qual já tinha passado. Mas isso deveria ser deixado de lado. Precisava pensar friamente e achar o que viera buscar: pistas.

O primeiro passo foi revisar arquivos no computador central, algo que tivesse datado daquela época. Heero começou a tarefa com esperanças, afinal, Odin guardava tudo o que fazia em arquivos digitais, desde pequenas anotações cotidianas até grandes dados de experiências. Porém, depois de 12 horas ininterruptas, trabalhando com afinco, o japonês não havia achado nada. Na verdade, havia um padrão nas datas: todos os arquivos mais antigos terminavam um ano antes de Odin o ter recolhido, e só recomeçavam dois anos depois, e todos falavam sobre um novo protótipo de guerra, o que Heero pensou que fosse o projeto inicial dos Gundans, pois havia passagens onde Odin mencionada Dr. J e os outros cientistas.

Olhando desolado para a grande tela, Heero decidiu dar por encerrado aquele dia, recomeçando ao amanhecer, com destino certo: os arquivos pessoais de Odin, sendo que estes estavam todos trancados em um grande armário. Depois de dias de pesquisa e se sentindo mais perdido e sem esperanças, Heero achou um encadernado de couro, que parecia muito antigo, pois já estava com as folhas amareladas. Para sua surpresa, as datas marcadas coincidiam com as que faltavam nos arquivos do computador central.

No final, havia demorado duas semanas em L1, e só chegou a tempo de saber que Duo estava indo embora. Trowa e Quatre se recusaram a dizer qual o destino do americano, e só liberariam a informação se ele os desse um bom motivo por ter feito o que fez com Duo. Claro, que sabendo que ainda não era hora, Heero se conformou em ficar no escuro. O japonês bem que tentou procurar Wufei, mas a única resposta que teve foi um soco no canto da boca, e a porta fechada na sua cara. Bem, ele sabia que não ia ser fácil. E se quisesse dar uma explicação aos amigos, teria que consegui-la primeiro. Por isso tudo, por Duo, seu filho e seus amigos, é que estava indo até Miyagi, a província de onde havia realmente saído. E isso era uma incógnita e um dos mistérios a resolver. Porque Odin havia dito que ele nascera e crescera na periferia de L1, em uma família ruim. Porém, o próprio Odin havia deixado escrito em seu diário, a única pista que Heero achou, que o garoto Keiji **(1)**, que ele havia escolhido para a experiência, era um terráqueo da ilha asiática denominada Japão, de um pequeno vilarejo. E esse era o destino do atual Heero Yuy.

* * *

Quatre estava chegando em casa, após um dia cansativo nos Preventers. Trowa estava atolado em trabalho até a madrugada. Malditos relatórios que afastavam seu amor. Estava imerso em seus pensamentos e não ouviu Rashid o chamar, somente quando estava no primeiro degrau é que percebeu o quão avoado estava.

-Rashid, Trowa vai chegar mais tarde hoje, e eu gostaria que tivesse algo pronto para jantarmos. – o empregado ia falar algo quando o loirinho continuou – E sim, vou esperá-lo para comermos juntos, como todos os dias.

Quatre já erguia o pé para continuar seu caminho quando Rashid pigarreou, chamando a atenção.

-Mestre Quatre, essa carta chegou hoje à tarde, e achei que o menino gostaria de ler assim que chegasse do trabalho.

-Carta? Mas não estou esperando nenhuma carta importante. – o loiro estava com a mão no queixo, tentando se lembrar se esperava alguma correspondência.

-O remetente é da Terra, de São Francisco, Mestre. Acho que é do Jovem Maxwell. – Rashid estava sorrindo, aguardando o escândalo que estava por vir.

Com um grito de alegria Quatre voltou pra perto do empregado, arrancando a carta das mãos dele e correndo para o escritório. Precisava ligar pra Trowa e Wufei para lerem a carta juntos, e sabia que não ia agüentar de curiosidade. Praticamente se jogou na cadeira atrás da mesa principal, pegando o videofone e discando os números apressadamente. Assim que Trowa estava a par da situação, Quatre o deixou no aguardo enquanto falava com Wufei. O chinês não gostou da interrupção, e já começou a reclamar sem dar chance para o árabe se explicar. O loiro teve que gritar para Wufei se acalmar e escutar que havia notícias de Duo. Então, abrindo a vídeo conferência, Quatre começou a ler a carta:

"_Querido Quatre,_

_Eu sei que você deve ter feito uma grande reunião com Trowa e Wufei para ler essa carta. Cara, não precisava, sabia? Aqui é lindo. Já estive em tantos parques, praças. Descobri as melhores lanchonetes, docerias... _

_Ok, ok, não estou sendo completamente verdadeiro. Eu realmente estive caminhando um bocado por aqui, mas não estou feliz. Me falta vocês. A cidade é maravilhosa, e tem certos lugares que eu lembro de ter estado com meus pais. Aí eu paro e choro muito, lembrando o que poderia ser e não foi. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, Qat, pra me dar colo e fazer cafuné. _

_Nos primeiros dias eu me senti muito sozinho. Caminhava o dia inteiro, mas a noite voltava pro quarto do hotel. Só eu e as paredes. Ainda é estranho olhar pela janela e não ver a paisagem do meu apartamento em L1 ou a vista da colônia que o trigésimo andar do QG dos Prevs tem. Eu já vi o pôr-do-sol na praia, bem como o nascer da Lua. A natureza sempre me será fantástica na Terra._

_Você deve estar comendo os dedos de tão curioso pra saber sobre minha família, né? E eu estou enrolando de propósito. Sorrio como um bobo só de pensar em quão vermelho você deve estar. risadas_

_E essa é a parte boa, garotos. Depois de uma semana, eu tive coragem de ir às empresas Orsons. E foi maravilhoso descobrir que quem está dirigindo os negócios da família é minha madrinha. Ela é irmã mais nova da minha mãe e não muito mais velha do que eu. _

_Deuses, se ela ler essa carta ela me mata, mas é engraçado demais... Ela se chama Miroslava Urska, mas odeia esse nome. Então, rapazes, quando forem falar com ela, a chamem de Misao **(2)**, ok? Ela é maravilhosa. Escutou toda a minha história, desde que meus pais morreram e deu um escândalo quando acreditou que eu realmente era Deimos. A partir daí foi mais fácil. Contar sobre a guerra, os Gundam's e sobre o que eu tinha como vida até umas semanas atrás foi tranqüilo. Misao não mostrou repulsa ou nojo quando contei sobre respira fundo Heero. E começou a dar pulinhos e a gritar quando eu falei que estou grávido. Às vezes eu a acho uma louca, mas aí eu vejo que sou assim também! _

_Ela está me ajudando muito. Saímos para comprar o enxoval inteiro do bebê e ela EXIGIU que eu ficasse na mesma casa que ela mora. E casa é apelido. Acho que é até maior que a sua casa, Qat, se você me entende. Tenho um quarto enorme, onde caberia todo o meu apartamento, e tem uma sacada com vista para o mar. É perfeito! Eu agora tenho um médico particular, que sabe a respeito do meu estado, mas é de extrema confiança, já que foi Dr. J que indicou. _

_Ahh, avise a Sally que estou ótimo. Meu exames estão em ordem, e a Misao tem feito eu comer só aquelas coisas saudáveis. O bebê ainda não mexe, mas o médico disse que eu vou ser pai de um garoto. UM GAROTO! Estou radiante com isso. E já escolhi o nome. O que vocês acham de Aidan Orson? Soa bem, não? E vou aproveitar e convidar você, Trowa, Wufei e a Sally para serem padrinhos. Só espero que vocês aceitem._

_Bem, acho que por hoje é tudo, garotos. Eu estou feliz!_

_Bye, Bye. _

_Beijos e abraços apertados,_

_Duo Maxwell e Aidan"_

Quatre não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ao que tudo indicava, Duo ainda sofria por Heero, mas estava feliz com sua nova vida. O bebê, quer dizer, Aidan, estava bem e seguro. Tudo parecia correr para um final feliz.

-OK, Maxwell parece bem e feliz. Mas ainda sinto que tudo isso é só uma máscara dele. O que você acha, Barton? – Wufei estava concentrado, pensando em qual daquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

-Eu acho que ele está feliz sim, em certas partes. Duo vai ficar bem, Wufei, se é isso que o preocupa. – Trowa sabia que se o amigo não estava completamente feliz, isso ainda tinha tempo para acontecer. – Acho que agora só nos resta esperar pela nova carta.

Wufei se despediu dos amigos, prometendo levar Sally até a casa do árabe no final de semana, para falarem sobre a carta e a responderem. Trowa ainda conversou com Quatre até o loiro se acalmar, prometendo chegar em casa em 30 minutos no máximo.

Mas alguma coisa ainda incomodava o coração de Quatre, quase como um aviso que a vida não seria tão feliz por tanto tempo. E era por causa dessa sensação que ele iria conversar com Trowa sobre deixarem L1 e ir para a Terra. Sabia que Duo precisaria dele em algum momento.

* * *

Depois de dois dias de viagem, Heero chegou ao Japão, a Tókio. Durante esses dias, havia devorado o diário de Odin, tentando buscar novas pistas e indícios que o levasse mais perto da verdade. Ainda era difícil acreditar que o homem que o criou com afeto e carinho, como se fosse um pai, teria mentido sobre suas origens. Ainda lembrava que, por volta dos 4 anos, havia perguntado a Odin se ele era seu pai. Odin havia lhe contado sobre sua família, dizendo sequer saber o nome real dele, o chamando assim por Odin Jr.

Mas Heero ainda pensava racionalmente, não querendo enxergar as mentiras, dizendo a si mesmo que havia um motivo para isso, caso contrário tudo o que sabia desmoronaria. Teria vivido e acreditado numa mentira por todos esses anos. O diário não dizia muita coisa a respeito dele. Falava sobre uma experiência para construir a maior e mais perfeita máquina para a guerra que estava por vir. As passagens mencionavam encontros e discussões com Dr. J e os outros cientistas, bem como a importância de se fazer mais de uma máquina, cada uma com suas pequenas diferenças, mas todas perfeitas. E isso era o ponto que mais o instigava. O que seriam essas máquinas perfeitas? Tudo levava a crer que a experiência seria os protótipos dos Gundam's, mas porque a sensação de incredulidade não passava? Mas seus objetivos não estavam ligados a isso, portanto, relegou essas informações a um segundo plano.

De Tókio, ele pegou um trem para Fukushima, em direção ao norte do país. A província de Miyagi, que constava no diário, ficava no extremo norte do Japão. Quando o trem começou a se movimentar, Heero se aconchegou melhor na poltrona de sua cabine exclusiva. Repassou algumas revistas e jornais do país, porém, após algumas horas começou a ficar entediado. Decidiu buscar seu laptop de dentro da mala e investigar mais sobre a cidade pra onde estava indo: Ishinomaki.

Era uma cidade pequena. Praticamente um vilarejo. Estava bem ao norte, sendo o plantio de arroz a única forma de viver na cidade. Os registros de Odin diziam que ele havia morado na cidade por um período de quatro meses, há mais de vinte anos. E isso era um ponto estranho, porque o que fosse que Odin estivesse procurando pra usar nas máquinas perfeitas, Heero duvidava que ele teria encontrado em apenas alguns meses. Eram tantas incógnitas que o japonês duvidada que conseguisse esclarecê-las. Estava cansado de achar tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Precisava focar sua atenção ao que realmente era importante: qual a ligação que o nome Keiji tinha com a verdade sobre a sua infância e família, contada por Odin.

Depois de mais dois dias de viagem de trem, havia chegado a Sendai, sua última parada. Da estação de trem Heero foi direto para a rodoviária, querendo o primeiro ônibus. Para sua infelicidade, a próxima partida para Ishinomaki seria dali a dois dias apenas. Comprando a passagem, o japonês se viu forçado a permanecer na cidade mais tempo do que gostaria.

Sim, tempo era um fator que contava contra ele. Por que já fazia vinte anos que Odin estivera ali e nada garantia que as pistas estivessem frescas. Fazia semanas que ele e Duo tinham brigado e seu amor havia partido para nunca mais voltar, levando um bebê, o seu filho, junto. O tempo estava sempre correndo e deixando Heero cada vez mais angustiado. Ele tinha que descobrir suas origens, era fundamental para que conseguisse dar o passo seguinte: pedir perdão a Duo.

Nunca havia pensado em ter família. Sempre achara que seria ele e Duo. Nada mais, nada menos. Os outros pilotos eram como família também, mas eles eram adultos e sabiam cuidar de si mesmos. Caso viesse a magoá-los ou feri-los, saberiam se defender. O oposto aconteceria com aquela criança. Seria dependente dele e de Duo para sempre, mesmo depois de adulto. Uma vida para educar, mostrar limites, dar carinho, amor, ensinar o que é certo e o que é errado. E acima de tudo, ter paciência na hora das confusões, broncas e armadilhas da vida. E era esse momento, bem como a parte de dar amor, que Heero temia.

Sabia que mesmo com os exemplos de amor de Odin, não seria capaz de fazer isso com um filho. Ele era uma pessoa marcada pela dor e pela humilhação. Se Odin estivesse certo no que havia lhe contado, ele iria confrontar sua família e saber as respostas para as questões que o atormentavam há tantos anos. Uma vez Odin disse que o passado fazia o futuro, que tudo o que somos era passado através dos anos e alimentado em nossas decisões, e tudo isso formava o caráter de uma pessoa. E Heero tinha medo do que podia se tornar, por isso vivia se segurando, nunca agir por instintos. Isso só faria machucar mais pessoas, como acontecera com Duo e ele.

* * *

Duo estava recostado na cadeira de balanço, na sacada de seu quarto olhando as ondas do mar. Tinha recebido a primeira carta de Quatre. O loirinho continuava o mesmo: protetor, preocupado e exagerado! Estava relendo mais uma vez quando uma figura, em todos os sentidos, entrou no quarto. Esbanjava alegria e vida. E tinha um nome, ridículo e que fazia Duo morrer de rir: Miroslava Urska.

-Hey, Tia Miroslava! Dormiu bem? – não podia deixar de importuná-la com o nome. Era hilário vê-la bufar e olhar para o céu, como que implorando paciência, exatamente como fazia agora.

-Afilhado ingrato! Eu já disse, Deimos: NUNCA, mas NUNCA mesmo, me chame assim. Você sabe que é Misao. – vendo o sorriso safado no afilhado, Misao não pôde deixar de sorrir também – você gosta de me provocar, não?

-Claro que sim. É uma das minhas maiores diversões. E você também sabe que é D-u-o – disse alegre, soletrando seu nome, afinal, ainda era muito estranho voltar a ouvir o nome pelo qual fora batizado - Agora, Dinda, me conte... como foi a noite? Porque eu vi que você só chegou depois das duas da manhã.

-Ahhh sim... foi boa. Ele até que era bonitinho, mas sem cérebro, amor. E se for assim, eu prefiro ficar sozinha. Ai meu Deus! Você tem idéia do quão difícil é arrumar um homem nessa cidade? - Misao começou o falatório. E Duo já tinha aprendido que quando ela começava, nada a parava. – Desse jeito eu vou morrer encalhada. E você nem tem bons amigos pra me apresentar.

-Eu tenho bons amigos sim. Mas o que posso fazer se todos estão comprometidos? E você está reclamando de barriga cheia, garota! Tá morando com um deus grego, ou seja: EU, e ainda reclama. – disse voltando os olhos para a carta.

Misao percebeu a mudança de humor no seu afilhado. Quem diria. Ainda era estranho e incomum ver Deimos de volta ao lar. Quando sua irmã Annya morrera em L2, as autoridades disseram que seria impossível resgatar os corpos da família. Ela procurara não se desesperar quando constataram que seu cunhado também havia morrido. Só restava Deimos, um menino com menos de seis anos. Ela procurou em todos os lugares possíveis, até acabar por desistir e se conformar que todos haviam perecido.

Porém, quando aquele impetuoso jovem chegara a sua casa, a semanas atrás, dizendo ser Deimos, havia ficado estupefata. Praticamente impossível um menino de seis anos ter sobrevivido a anos sozinho em um lugar desconhecido, sem onde morar, o que comer, e sem ter como conseguir essas coisas. Mas seu afilhado tinha provado que fora capaz. A história de vida dele era impressionante. Garoto de rua, órfão em igreja, soldado na pior guerra que ela já vira. Tinha sobrevivido e conseguido a felicidade almejada. Nessa parte do relato, Dei... que dizer, Duo, havia ficado inseguro. Falar que amava um homem tinha sido difícil, e ela tinha visto o medo de rejeição nos orbes violetas. Mas jamais seria capaz de magoá-lo. Não tinha nada contra relacionamentos entre o mesmo sexo, o que importava era o amor.

Mas o que era mais surpreendente era o bebê que Duo estava gerando. Um homem tendo filho. Era um milagre e devia isso tudo, a volta de Duo e a união com a família, a esse pequeno milagre. E claro, a um homem muito estúpido. Heero Yuy. Misao tinha gravado esse nome a ferro em sua memória, para que na primeira oportunidade esfolasse o homem por fazer seu afilhado se sentir podre. E estava com o pensamento perdido em milhares de formas de torturas quando a voz de Duo a vez retornar.

-Misi... você acha que meus pais teriam orgulho do que sou hoje? Sabe, um soldado, gay e que está esperando um filho. – o americano estava com o semblante carregado de incertezas. Sentia orgulho do homem que havia se tornado, mas quando ele era alguém sem família. Porém, agora tinha outras pessoas que poderiam se decepcionar com ele, com seu jeito de ser. Sua auto-estima nunca tinha sido das melhores, e a última briga com Heero havia diminuído ainda mais. Mesmo com o passar dos meses ainda sonhava com Heero lhe chamando com aqueles nomes grotescos, e o exibindo como um animal para a população.

-Isso é pergunta que se faça, Duo? – esbravejou – você sabe que sim. Você venceu muitas coisas na vida, e se tornou um homem bom e de caráter. Todos os pais queriam ter um filho assim. – terminou com um sorriso sincero e carregado de carinho.

-É... eu sei... Mas as vezes me pergunto se eu sou capaz de ser um bom pai pro Aidan. Eu não tive muitos exemplos de como ser um bom pai e.. – Duo foi cortado.

-O que você se lembra do seu pai? – Misao viu os olhos de Duo brilharem antes dele responder.

-Ele era o máximo. Sempre comigo e com a Mom. Lembro que muitas vezes ele largou o que estava fazendo pra ficar comigo. Recordo dos passeios, dos beijos de boa noite e bom dia, dos abraços e dos presentinhos. – o americano estava com um sorriso saudoso dos momentos felizes.

-E você ainda acha que não vai ser um bom pai? Ahhh faça-me o favor, Deimos Orson... vá se tratar! – e saiu do quarto, deixando Duo perdido em pensamentos.

-Ok, eu entendi... o que vale é o amor que sinto por esse pestinha aqui. O que importa sempre é o amor, não interessa como; só isso tem que sobressair.– falou para o nada, enquanto acariciava a barriga proeminente e suspirava. Já iria completar 5 meses de gravidez e a barriga começava a incomodar. Daqui a pouco teria que se mudar de São Francisco pra uma praia particular que tinham, mais afastada do centro da cidade, pra poder ficar sossegado e ter um final de gravidez tranqüilo. Ia reler a carta mais uma vez, quando a cabeça da madrinha apareceu na porta.

-Quase me esqueci. Tinha vindo aqui pra saber da carta – disse apontando pra folha nas mãos de Duo – é do seu amigo? Estão todos bem?

-É sim... Do Quatre. Bem... na verdade todos eles ajudaram a escrever. Quase posso ver qual parte cada um fez questão que constasse. Por exemplo, essa parte que pergunta sobre a minha saúde, é da Sally. Em seguida o Wufei fez questão de perguntar se a Onna da minha madrinha era confiável. – assim que falou ouviu Misao bufar indignada pelo comentário – Essa parte que fala sobre a vida deles foi o Trowa. E...

-E? O que tem mais nessa carta? Tá faltando a parte do loirinho, estou certa? – Misao ficou preocupada ao ver a dor nos olhos de Duo.

-Quatre escreveu que ele sumiu. Não dá notícias a semanas. E perguntou se eu sabia alguma coisa – disse enxugando as lágrimas – Ele não merece... eu sequer devia estar preocupado com ele. Desgraçado... eu não quero te amar mais – e ficou repetindo as últimas frases, como se com isso pudesse apagar o sentimento do coração. Sentiu sua madrinha sentar junto a si e abraça-lo. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

* * *

Finalmente havia chegado. Depois de quase duas semanas de viagem havia alcançado seu destino: Ishinomaki. A primeira providência que tomou foi alugar um quarto na única pensão existente. E começar com seu plano pra caçar pistas.

A primeira vítima tinha sido o balconista da pensão. Puxou uma conversa enquanto ajeitava os papéis do aluguel, comentando que era um médico fazendo pesquisas, que pensava em passar algumas semanas na cidade, mas nada disso fazia o funcionário falar. Foi quando mencionou que era de L1 que o senhor já idoso comentou que uma vez, há muitos anos, um médico de L1 tinha aparecido ali. O último médico que tiveram na cidade e que o consultório que ele havia usado ainda estava inteiro e intocado. Heero sorriu francamente, achando que a sorte estava a seu favor.

Infelizmente já era muito tarde, mas o senhor se prontificou a levá-lo ao antigo consultório na manhã seguinte. Sabia o que deveria procurar, afinal, o diário de Odin retinha vários resultados de exames médicos, que não se encaixavam em nada relatado no caderno. Pelo conhecimento que tinha, Heero havia identificado que os exames eram resultados de análises sangüíneas, onde não tinha nada de errado. Muito pelo contrário. De quem quer que fosse os exames, tinha uma excelente saúde, uma boa constituição óssea, e nenhuma pré-disposição para grandes males. Mas qual a ligação disso com sua vida? Com as máquinas perfeitas de guerra? Heero decidiu dormir antes que fosse tarde demais e acabasse passando mais uma noite em claro.

Na manhã seguinte, logo após o desjejum, cobrou a promessa do balconista. E foi no caminho para o antigo consultório que pôde reparar melhor na cidade. Havia uma grande avenida, que atravessava toda a cidade e onde ficava a maior parte do comércio. Entre alguns prédios podia ver ruelas que se estendiam e se multiplicavam à medida que seguiam para cima dos pequenos morros. A cidade era bem pitoresca e a maioria de seus habitantes parecia sobreviver apenas do plantio de arroz: pessoas simples e pobres.

Durante o trajeto o senhor que o acompanhava não parava de falar um segundo, e isso estava deixando-o louco. Mas só assim ele podia colher maiores informações.

-Sabe, doutorzinho, o antigo doutor que teve aqui fez muitos exames nessa gente tudo que mora aqui. Ele também mandou chamar a gente das vilas vizinhas, as que não tinham médicos e precisavam de uma ajuda. Ahhhhh aquele tempo foi bom... – falava saudosista – Muita moça teve seus filho aqui na vila mesmo, sem precisar ir pra Sendai. Fora as doenças que ele curou. Pena mesmo foi os filhos dos Usui's. Eles moram lá em cima – disse apontando um dos morros, bem no alto – Coitados, perderam os dois filhos. O menino foi o doutor que levou, já morto, e a menina morreu um tempo depois, do mesmo mal do garoto, dizem.

Heero anotou mentalmente o nome da família. Teria que investigar direito essas mortes. Logo depois chegaram ao casebre, que estava em péssimas condições. A pequena casa tinha as paredes de barro e o telhado feito com juncos. O telhado, a primeira vista, tinha goteiras e as paredes tinham pequenos buracos, onde ratos deveriam ter feito seus ninhos. O japonês bufou irritado, sabendo que antes de procurar pistas, precisaria consertar a casa e isso significava alguns dias perdidos. Mas a raiva foi maior ao ver o interior da casa: papéis jogados por tudo, instrumentos médicos corroídos pela ferrugem, armários revirados e quebrados, mesa destruída. Suspirando desolado, o japonês pensou que seria impossível conseguir alguma pista naquela bagunça, e adicionou mais alguns dias de arrumação, antes que pudesse realmente se debruçar e esmiuçar cada documento ou folha de papel que existia. Bem, o que se podia fazer, pensou Heero, dobrando as mangas e começando os concertos.

* * *

Era um domingo de sol e todos estavam reunidos na casa de Wufei e Sally. Conversavam sobre amenidades, sobre família, a negativa dos cientistas em repetir a experiência "Duo" em Quatre. O loiro havia ficado realmente chateado quando Dr. J negou, temporariamente, a realização de todo o processo, alegando que Duo ter engravidado foi algo inesperado e que não sabiam de todas as conseqüências que os hormônios podiam causar. Disseram que iriam esperar até o final da gravidez do americano para coletar novas amostrar e saber o que havia dado de inesperado. Mas os cientistas só conseguiram se livrar de Quatre quando prometeram que o próximo candidato a "ratinho" de laboratório seria ele, desde queassumisse todos os riscos.

O almoço já tinha sido servido e todos tinham notado que algo perturbava Quatre. Trowa havia demovido-os a manhã inteira de interpelar seu amante, alegando que quando ele quisesse, falaria. Porém a mudança na fisionomia do árabe era gritante e alarmante. Foi Sally que tomou coragem de perguntar:

-Qat, tem algo que lhe incomoda? Se for alguma dor eu posso dar uma checada e.. – perguntou incerta de como tocar no assunto.

-Oh, não! Muito obrigada, Sally, mas não é nada com minha saúde. Só um pressentimento estranho. Eu não sinto nada assim desde a guerra. É estranho. – nesse ponto todos desistiram de fingir que não prestavam atenção – é como se ALGO fosse acontecer.

-Bem, só podemos esperar que isso aconteça, Quatre. O que está destinado a ser, será. – falou Wufei, dando o assunto por encerrado, pelo menos naquele momento.

A tarde passou como a manhã. Mas todos notaram que o clima estranho não tinha sumido. Bem, alguns creditaram isso ao fato de que nem Duo e Heero estavam presentes. As brincadeiras de Duo faziam falta para descontrair o ambiente, bem como sentiam falta de vê-lo agarrado pelos cantos com Heero. Foi quando a noite caía, que eles souberam a razão do pressentimento de Quatre. Rashid chegou à casa dos Chang trazendo duas cartas. Quatre correu e abriu a carta que era de Duo, e se pôs a ler para os outros:

_"Pequenos Demônios do Inferno,_

_Minha vida é maravilhosa. Descobrir minha madrinha foi o primeiro passo para o bem estar. Estou em uma praia maravilhosa, curtindo o sol e deixando minha barriga a mostra, pois Sally sempre diz que tomar sol irá evitar que eu ganhe estrias. Não se espantem, não há ninguém por perto, minha família é proprietária de uma praia privativa. I'm alone, ou quase. Tia Misao está na água, parece uma criança e a cada dia eu vejo mais de onde eu vim. Tenho descoberto um pouco mais sobre mim a cada dia. Existem pequenos detalhes que eu vou desencavando sobre meus pais, como, por exemplo, saber que minha mãe não tinha jeito pra cozinha, que ela ficava coberta de farinha quando decidia fazer biscoitos pra mim e meu pai, igualzinho a mim. Ou a maneira que meu pai tinha de ficar soprando o cabelo que caía no rosto._

_Eu também descobri outros parentes, Tias, avós, primos que estão longe, morando em outros países ou colônias, mas nenhum deles substitui vocês, demônios. Eu sinto falta da risada cristalina do Qat, das piadas "engraçadíssimas" do Trowa, das frases de injustiça do Fei... Desculpem por deixar vocês no escuro por esses três meses. Eu tenho sofrido sérias mudanças, e não só físicas. Estou me tornando uma pessoa que jamais imaginei, e queria que vocês lembrassem de mim como eu era. Amo todos vocês e sempre amarei, são vocês que fizeram minhas primeiras lembranças mais queridas. Talvez eu nunca tenha dito realmente o quão grande é meu apreço por cada um de vocês, mas eu tentei..._

_O mar me chama. Fora que meu bebê tá chutando sem parar. Parece que ele quer sair pra brincar... E o mundo é perfeito. Mas falta..."_

-Então, Quatre? O que mais estava escrito? - perguntou Wufei.

-Mais nada, Fei... ele interrompeu a carta com reticências. - Quatre tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto - E se aconteceu alguma coisa ruim com ele? Alguém pode tê-lo visto e Duo teve que fazer alguma coisa. Pode ter sido pego e...

-Anjo.. chega. Ele está bem. Se não estivesse nós já saberíamos. -Trowa tentava trazer Quatre para a realidade de que era só uma carta curta. E foi nesse momento que eles lembraram que Rashid tinha mais uma carta.

-Mestre Quatre, chegou mais de uma carta da Terra. – e desta vez foi Wufei quem tirou a carta das mãos de Rashid. E enquanto lia, ficava cada vez mais aflito.

-O que foi, Wufei. Há algo errado, não? Eu sei que há! - o loiro estava nervoso, havia pressentindo a desgraça o dia todo.

-É da Misao, um pequeno bilhete na verdade.

_"Deimos passou mal e quase perdeu o bebê. Foi ao amanhecer de hoje, enquanto assistia o sol nascer. É o momento preferido dele. Infelizmente não houve tempo de chamar a Doutora Po. Ele foi atendido por um médico particular que prometeu sigilo, além de um grande contrato assinado comprando o silêncio. Duo está bem agora. De acordo com o médico, ele teve um quadro de pré-eclâmpsia leve **(3)**. Eu estava bem desconfiada, pois ele estava com as pernas muito inchadas e com a pressão alta. O médico exigiu que ele ficasse de absoluto repouso a partir de agora, bem como exames mensais, pois isso pode causar coisas piores e ele vir a perder o bebê. Por isso, peço pra avisarem a Doutora Po. Nada de emoções. Mas ele precisa de vocês. Se puderem visitá-lo, ficarei honrada de tê-los em nossa casa. Duo está com medo do bebê não nascer. Tem medo da hora do parto não resistir, e ter que escolher entre ele e o nenê._

_Misao Urska"_

CONTINUA...

**1 – **Keiji: **Líder cauteloso**

**2 – **Miroslava: irmã de Annya, mãe do Duo, cujo nome verdadeiro é: Miroslava, que significa paz e glória. MISAO é um trocadilho com as letras. SIS MISAO, ESSA É PRA VOCÊ!

**3 - **Eclâmpsia é o aparecimento de convulsões que não podem ser atribuídas a outras causas (como derrame cerebral ou intoxicação por drogas) em pacientes com quadro de pré-eclâmpsia. Pacientes com pré-eclâmpsia podem evoluir para eclâmpsia.

O que o Duo teve foi algo como Pré-eclâmpsia leve com feto prematuro, e é acompanhado com: repouso, controle de pressão arterial, avaliação fetal e exames seriados visando identificação da piora do quadro

Bem, agora os agradecimentos:

**Mami**.. valeu por tudo, você foi de grande ajuda, me dando um help na hora certa.

**Madrinha Tere**, essa é por você ter me torrado a pciência pedindo capítulo novo.

**Dee**... espero que não precise dizer, mas VC É A MELHOR! E eu sei que você queria ver açúcar rolando solto, mas ainda não é a hora. Obrigado também por ter me ajudado a montar a história inteira, nossas conversas no menssenger fazem minha imaginação fluir! Como disse, VC É A MELHOR! e não precisa ter medo de mim, eu não mordo.

**Misao**, espero que você tenha gostado de aparecer aí e que tenha se reconhecido, nem que seja só um pouquinho, tá? Mais pr frente você vai ter uma importância ENORME pra unir esses dois bakas.

Bem... a todos que estão lendo reverência: **OBRIGADA!**

**"Dedinhos felizes digitam melhor" **porque mais rápido eu não garanto.


	5. Capítulo 4

Sim, eu sei que demorei. Mas vida real é sucks! Último semestre de faculdade, cirurgia, trabalho.. UFAAAAA! Tenho sorte de ter arrumado tempo pra isso, sabiam?

Espero que vocês gostem. Tá menor do que eu gostaria, mas tá aí.

Sis Dee, valeu pelas idéias e por me ouvir. Bjks e desculpa por não ter te esperado. mas vc sabe como as mãos coçam quando o capítulo tá pronto, né?

Tio Marck, valeu por ter betado na madrugada.

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

Dois dias depois, Sally chegou à grande casa dos Orson, encontrando um Duo praticamente trancado no quarto. Duo estava bem... grande, redondo para ser mais sincera e ela não pode deixar de sorrir. A gravidez sempre deixava as mulheres mais radiantes e ela esperava ansiosa por esse momento, mas agora tinha que se concentrar no seu paciente. Além de maior, Duo estava abatido e inchado. Os tornozelos estavam muito inchados e apoiados em almofadas.

-Olá, meu paciente imprudente. O que você andou fazendo para me fazer largar meu marido e vir cuidar de você? – Sally estava de bom humor, afinal, não era sempre que podia cuidar de uma pessoa tão especial como Duo Maxwell... ops... Deimos Orson.

-Sally! Que maravilha ver você. Agora poderei sair desse inferno. Acredite ou não, Misao não me deixa sair da cama, só para o banheiro e olhe lá... Não suporto mais isso, não estou morrendo. – Duo estava indignado, além de que no fundo dos olhos, Sally pode perceber a mudança: ele estava feliz sim, afinal havia encontrado sua família, estava esperando um filho. Mas ainda assim... faltava algo do antigo Duo... Sally lembrava de sempre vê-lo sorrindo e brincando, com os olhos brilhando e irradiando felicidade. Mas agora tudo tinha se apagado... Se alguém perguntasse: sim, Duo estava feliz, mas não radiante como antigamente. Faltava-lhe o brilho da vida.

-Duo, eu sei como você pode estar se sentindo, mas se quiser te liberar teremos que fazer exames pra ver até onde posso te deixar solto, querido, sem comprometer o seu bebê. – Sally falava como se fosse uma grande matrona cuidando dos filhos pequenos.

Enquanto Duo deixava que Sally examinasse seus tornozelos, pulso e medisse a pressão, Misao entrou no quarto, carregando uma bandeja de frutas, sucos e biscoitos amanteigados. Os exames não duraram muito tempo, sendo que Duo tinha feito exames de sangue quando teve o ataque de pré-eclâmpsia. Com tudo resolvido, à Sally só coube o veredicto: alimentação com pouco sal e natural, sem esforço, sem emoções fortes e nada, nadinha de ficar se esbaldando em porcarias, ditas fast-food e doces **(1)**. No final, era o inferno para Duo, e ainda tinha mais quatro meses pela frente.

Alguns dias depois, o americano percebeu que realmente o inferno havia chego mais cedo. Se já não bastasse sua madrinha ficar de vigia e assegurando-se que ele não sairia da linha, a mãe-galinha havia chegado. Quatre aportou em São Francisco para ficar definitivamente, largou os Preventers e decidiu ficar só com o comando das empresas da família. De acordo com o loiro, as empresas Winner tinham uma filial na cidade, que ele havia transformado, a partir de agora, na matriz, de onde controlaria tudo. Trowa veio junto, avisando que eles já tinham até mesmo comprado uma casa próxima à mansão de Duo.

Mas Duo teve uma grande surpresa foi mesmo com a chegada mal-humorada de Wufei. Claro que a irritação era constante no chinês, porém, desta vez, a coisa realmente havia saído de controle. O extremo foi quando ele gritou com Sally, enquanto largava as malas pela em um canto da sala, simplesmente porque a jovem mulher havia perguntado pelo tempo que ele havia conseguido de dispensa dos Prevs.

-QUE DROGA, ONNA! MAL CHEGO E VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ ME PRESSIONANDO! NÃO POSSO SEQUER TER UM MOMENTO DE CALMARIA? DESSA FORMA NOSSO CASAMENTO SEQUER ACONTECERÁ! – Wufei estava vermelho, descontrolado e isso assustou a todos, afinal o jovem chinês nunca perdia a compostura e o controle. Reunindo sua coragem, quem tentou acalmar o esquentado foi Duo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

-Wufei, nós não queremos incomodar. Mas você tem que respirar fundo e dizer o que está perturbando você. Sally estava com saudades e só está querendo saber quanto tempo vocês têm, antes que você precise retornar ao trabalho. – Duo expôs de forma clara e calma, dando tempo ao amigo de recuperar o controle sobre suas emoções.

-Desculpe a todos – disse se aproximando de Sally e a abraçando – especialmente você, Onna. – suspirando fundo, se sentou, ainda abraçado à mulher que amava – Nós temos o tempo que você quiser e o Maxwell precisar de mim. Eu pedi o meu afastamento definitivo dos Preventers.

A surpresa estava estampada no rosto de todos. Como assim? Wufei, o cara que vivia para a justiça tinha largado o emprego perfeito para ele?

Notando os olhares indagadores, o chinês percebeu que teria que explicar a situação:

-No dia seguinte que recebemos a carta da sua Tia, Duo, fui falar com a Une. Expliquei que precisaria me afastar para lidar com problemas pessoais. Mas ela nunca tinha tempo para discutirmos esse assunto. Depois de quatro dias, Quatre e Trowa já haviam partido e nada da mulher ter tempo, se é que vocês estão me entendendo. Então simplesmente marquei uma hora na atribulada agenda da nossa ex-chefe – disse, com ironia e sarcasmo – Quando ela me viu, foi logo dizendo que seria impossível lidar com a saída em massa dos melhores agentes dela, que a humanidade precisava de nós. Estava indignada que você, Quatre e Trowa haviam saído definitivamente, além do Yuy ter sumido. "Jamais admitirei que você se retire agora, Chang. A humanidade precisa de vocês" e mais um monte de besteiras – disse imitando a mulher e tirando pequenos sorrisos dos amigos – Mas enfim, ela não queria me dar férias, então eu pedi minha demissão. E acho que com isso, Sally, teremos que adiar o casamento.

Duo ficou feliz ao notar que a situação dele importava ao amigo, que sempre fora tão fechado. Mas seu coração de manteiga não poderia permitir que ele sofresse com isso. Notando isso, Misao se adiantou.

-Olha, eu não conheço você, Feifei. – parou notando o rosto desgostoso de Wufei – Porém, Duo fala muito em todos vocês, e se a sua preocupação é com um emprego... Bem, a empresa sempre pode abrir suas portas para a família. E creio que você seria um excelente chefe da segurança. O que acha? Assim você não precisa enrolar a pobre Sally mais um tempo até o casamento – Misao mal tinha conhecido a Doutora e já gostava dela. Haviam passado horas conversando sobre tudo.

-Muito obrigado. Não sei o que dizer. – o chinês estava envergonhado por ter perdido o controle na frente de uma pessoa estranha, que ele só havia notado agora – Não era só pelo emprego, eu gostava do que fazia. Mas Une jamais deveria ter imposto o cargo. Parecia que minha vida não era importante, apenas que eu defendesse as pessoas. Eu já lutei por eles duas vezes. Já foi o bastante pra mim.

Com isso, os ânimos se acalmaram e todos foram jantar. Duo estava feliz, tinha reunido sua família novamente. A antiga e a nova. Agora tudo ficaria bem, ele podia sentir.

* * *

Ao final de duas semanas, Heero via a significativa melhora que fizeram no casebre. Tinha certeza que qualquer profissional poderia atender no novo e, praticamente, reformado consultório.

Perfeccionista como era, Heero traçou um plano de o que precisava fazer primeiro e assim por diante. Os primeiros dias ele gastou arrumando o telhado. Após três dias de arrumação, fechou sua conta na pousada e se mudou pra casa que estava concertando, pois assim poderia trabalhar melhor.

Foi engraçado perceber que no dia seguinte a sua chegada toda a cidade parecia saber que tinha um forasteiro ali, e que logo a cidade teria um novo médico, se o jovem doutorzinho, como estava sendo chamado, se interessasse em ficar. De uma maneira que nunca poderia imaginar, Heero se sentia em casa toda a vez que ia à pensão fazer suas refeições, ou quando passava pelas ruas e as pessoas lhe cumprimentavam. Era interessante pensar que ainda existiam seres humanos capazes de serem bons mesmo com desconhecidos. Bondade era um milagre no mundo onde o japonês vivia.

Nos dias que seguiram à sua mudança, muitas senhoras apareceram, querendo ajudar de alguma maneira, seja com móveis para o consultório e a casa, seja levando comidas ou guloseimas caseiras. Heero estava feliz com toda a atenção, mas não podia se desviar de seu propósito. Ele estava focado em seu objetivo, e iria alcançá-lo e não ficar sendo paparicado pelas moradoras da cidade.

Foi pensando assim que ele voltou ao trabalho de consertar a casa, que havia ficado esquecido por alguns dias. O Soldado Perfeito estava novamente no controle, e por isso, ele conseguiu terminar de consertar as paredes em um dia apenas. Bem, agora só restava o interior, e as milhares de folhas que ficaram amontoadas nos cantos. Nesse momento o japonês agradeceu a intervenção das boas senhoras da cidade, afinal, elas haviam trazido armários e mesas para facilitar tudo.

Reunindo todos os papéis médicos que pode encontrar, Heero formou quatro grandes pilhas, e se pôs a avaliar cada folha e separá-las metodicamente para posterior busca de pistas. E foi assim que ele, durante os dias que seguiram, percebeu que a maioria das folhas era referentes a exames de sangue e sobre constituição óssea, e a maioria eram de crianças.

Esse pequeno detalhe suscitou uma desconfiança no japonês, afinal, nada indicava que Lowe era pediatra, mais parecia que ele fora ali para ser médico da cidade, clinicando a todos. Então por que apenas exames de crianças que estavam na faixa etária de dois a cinco anos?

Havia muitas peças que não se encaixavam no quebra-cabeça que era seu passado. Ao final de dez dias, Heero estava exausto e muito solitário. Não conseguia mais dormir sem o calor de Duo ao seu lado, sem senti-lo se mexendo. Além disso, a culpa o corroia, e cada vez que descobria mais sobre o seu passado, mais queria poder ver seu americano grávido e feliz, como sabia que ele estaria.

Quando conseguia cochilar, tinha pesadelos com tudo o que Odin havia dito sobre seu pai. Por isso, agora se encontrava sentado na cozinha, bebendo um pouco de água e pensando no que acabara de sonhar. Aquele dia, quando tinha por volta dos seis anos, não saía da sua cabeça.

**Flash-back**

_-Então, Heero, você quer saber se eu conheci o seu pai verdadeiro? Sim, eu o vi apenas uma vez. Um homem pobre, que se matava para cuidar da casa, da mulher e da filha querida. – fingia se lamentar pelo destino cruel do menino._

_-Mas, Odin... E minha mãe? – perguntou o menino inseguro. Não lembrava de nada, apenas do treinamento que tinha com Odin desde pequeno. Já estava com Odin há quatro anos e sempre imaginou que ele era seu pai, sua família. Estava surpreso em saber que já tivera uma família, mas tudo indicava que não tinha sido bom o suficiente para mantê-los. Como Odin sempre dizia: faça um bom trabalho e terá sua recompensa._

_-Pobre mulher ficava o dia todo em casa dando atenção à filha mais velha. Eu a ouvi muitas vezes dizendo que não tinha tempo para cuidar de duas crianças. – suspirou desalentado – Sabe, garoto, sua irmã tinha tudo o que queria, mesmo com a família pobre. – pareceu parar e refletir um pouco._

_O menino não podia acreditar que ninguém o amava. Já tinha visto outras crianças com os pais. Os adultos sempre amavam seus filhos, por que só ele era diferente? Ele não deveria ter sido um bom filho, portanto ficara sem sua recompensa, sem o amor dos pais. Ainda bem que Odin o amava e o tratava como filho. _

_-E acho que foi por causa dela que seus pais me deram você – disse enfatizando as palavras finais – No subúrbio de L1, onde sua família vivia, era complicado cuidar de duas crianças pequenas. Era provável que um de vocês viesse a morrer. Eu lembro que quando nós estávamos indo embora, uma vizinha disse que ir embora era o melhor para você, assim você teria uma chance de viver._

**Fim do Flash-back**

E as palavras "_o melhor para você" _ficavam se repetindo na cabeça do japonês. Ele não poderia acreditar que o homem que ele tinha abraçado naquele dia, e chamado de pai pela primeira vez, tivesse mentido tanto assim. Se as pistas estivessem certas, e ele tivesse nascido na cidade onde estava agora, sabia que poderia matar Odin, se o bastardo não estivesse morto.

Já que tinha perdido o sono, decidiu voltar às pilhas de papéis. Depois de horas de avaliação dos exames que já havia selecionado, Heero percebeu um certo padrão. Ele percebeu que depois do primeiro mês que haviam começado a chegar os resultados, de cada cinco exames, quatro eram dos filhos dos Usui: a menina se chamava Junko **(2)**, e tinha cinco anos. O menino era mesmo Keiji, como tinha mencionado Odin no seu diário.

Além disso, os exames eram sempre os mesmo para todas as crianças, sendo que nos dos filhos de Usui, Odin havia repetido esses exames a cada mês, como um acompanhamento médico. Intrigado, Heero puxou seu laptop e decidiu investigar o que aqueles exames poderiam significar. Após algumas horas de árdua busca, o japonês achou a resposta.

Tudo indicava que os dois filhos daquela pobre família nasceram com anomalias genéticas. Algo nunca pesquisado e sem tratamento naquela época, mas que agora já fora diagnosticado e havia um meio de salvação. Sem conseguir entender o interesse súbito de Odin pelas duas crianças, Heero decidiu voltar a folhear o diário, a fim de descobrir mais pistas, afinal, ele não poderia chegar na casa dos Usuis e dizer que era o filho que foi dado como morto. Não sem provas concretas ou poderia ser expulso antes mesmo de conseguir falar. Porém, a cada dia que passava tinha mais certeza que estava chegando perto da verdade sobre seus pais.

A noite já avançada pela madrugada quando desistindo de procurar mais algum exame das crianças Usui, ele deixou-se fazer algo que nunca imaginaria, mas que já tinha visto Duo fazer muito: largou-se no chão, deitado e ficou olhando para o teto, buscando resposta para perguntas que não tinha e para as que tinha. Passou longos minutos nessa observação, mas não conseguia entender o que Duo gostava. O chão era duro e machucava mais suas costas, estava frio e tinha poeira.

Virando a cabeça para um dos lados, acabou avistando algumas folhas que, decerto, voaram para debaixo do arquivo na arrumação. Foi engatinhando até o móvel e estendeu a mão para pegá-las.

Para sua completa surpresa, eram páginas arrancadas de algo, que Heero presumiu ser o diário. Levantou-se apressado e buscou pelo pequeno livro que estava atirado sobre a cama. Comparou as páginas e percebeu a semelhança. Em seguida folheou o caderno para buscar o local de onde haviam sido destacadas.

Achando o ponto certo, chegou à conclusão que as páginas referiam-se ao tempo que Odin ficou na Terra, ou pelo menos, parte dele. Eram quatro folhas simples e já amareladas, mas que continham a chave para desvendar o quebra-cabeça que era seu passado. Heero ficou encarando as páginas durante alguns minutos, temendo o que poderia ler ou descobrir. Sabia que sua vida mudaria, nada seria como antes.

Com surpresa, o japonês notou que seus dedos tremiam levemente, além de estar com as palmas das mãos suando. Não podia negar, estava nervoso. Mil pensamentos povoavam sua mente. E se tudo fosse impressão? Se Odin tivesse dito a verdade? Se ele realmente fora descartado como um objeto sem valor por seus pais? Se ele não merecesse ser feliz, como Odin sempre disse? Ele era apenas uma máquina de guerra, que devia ter sido destruída junto com seu estimado Wing?

Temeroso, Heero virou a folha e começou a ler os vários trechos que as folhas continham. Tudo indicava que Odin não escreveu muito no tempo que ficara em Ishinomaki.

"_Primeiro dia na Terra,_

_A vila escolhida não trás muita probabilidade de sucesso, mas J afirmou ser aqui o local com condições perfeitas para acharmos a peça que falta em nosso projeto._

_Uma guerra está por vir em breve e preciso concluir a máquina que salvará a todos nós. Espero que a vida futura faça bom uso dela. Mas temo que findada a guerra, ela terá que ser destruída, pois não servirá para mais nada."_

_--------------_

"_Faz mais de um mês que estou enfiado aqui nessa vila perdida do mundo e não vejo nada que possa ser útil. As pessoas são fofoqueiras, nojentas, e as mulheres vivem trazendo os filhos remelentos para que o "doutor" as avalie e dê o remédio. Pra que eu ainda estou aqui? Ah, sim.. J me disse, cordialmente, que deveria ficar mais um pouco. Eu dei a ele mais 3 semanas. Se não achar nada proveitoso eu terei que recomeçar minhas buscar em outro lugar."_

_------------_

"_Não precisei mais do que dois dias para que o "milagre" acontecesse. Ontem vieram ao consultório duas crianças especiais. Eu pude notar só com os sintomas que a menina é um caso bem particular, e acabei pedindo exames do menino também._

_Os resultados chegaram hoje, e a menina tem uma anomalia genética degenerativa, que é muito pouco conhecida. Deve morrer em alguns meses, mas isso não me interessa. _

_Porém, o menino... Creio que é a peça que faltava para o projeto. Ele é praticamente... perfeito! Como a irmã, ele tem os genes modificados, mas que formam a cadeia perfeita. Pouca inclinação para doenças comuns, entre outra diferenças._

_É uma grande descoberta, mas ainda preciso acompanha-lo por mais um tempo para investigar mais a fundo essa situação. Se tudo estiver correto, tenho a cobaia perfeita para iniciar a segunda fase."_

_---------------_

"_Mês de abril._

_Hoje o povo dessa vila miserável está comemorando o florescimento das cerejeiras_** (3)**_. Pedindo uma boa colheita para o ano e todo o bla, bla, bla que conseguem._

_E hoje também marca um dia importante pra mim e para o projeto. Faz três dias que dei uma terrível notícia aos Usui: o filho mais novo está condenado. O choro da mulher foi incontrolável. A menina soluçava de desespero em perder o irmãozinho. Até o patriarca chorou, afinal, mesmo não sendo primogênito, é o filho que carrega o nome da família._

_Faz algum tempo que tenho injetado substâncias dopantes no menino, para que ele fique com certos sintomas. Ele é forte, a dosagem tem sido cada vez maior para alcançar um estágio satisfatório._

_Por um instante eu fiquei com pena desse casal. A vida deles ainda vai piorar antes de melhorar. A menina deverá morrer dentro de dois meses no máximo. Não há cura para ela. E mesmo assim, a família está preocupada com o menino. _

_Agora eles estão lá dentro, com o corpo dele, já que eu disse que a criança não passa dessa noite. Pedi para levar o corpo para a capital, para que pudéssemos estudar a doença e achar uma cura. O pai relutou muito, mas acabou cedendo, quando eu disse que os próximos filhos deles também poderiam apresentar o mesmo problema. _

_Essa noite eu irei embora desse fim de mundo, com a peça principal do projeto, e começarei a segunda fase. Terei grande trabalho porque o menino é um molenga. Ele tem dois anos, e vive agarrado em todos. Precisarei transformá-lo em um soldadoperfeito. Meu soldado perfeito._

_------------------_

O japonês estava atônito. Sem palavras, não conseguia se mover. Tudo havia sido uma mentira. Ele tinha sim família, fora amado e querido. E perdera tudo pela ganância de Odin e J. Tudo porque eles queriam construir uma máquina de guerra, o Soldado Perfeito. Heero sequer percebeu que estava sentado no chão, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam.

Num ataque de fúria, levantou-se e começou a quebrar tudo o que via pela frente: mesa, cadeiras, armários. Ele queria poder matar Odin, apertar o pescoço do miserável que fora capaz de tirar uma criança de apenas dois anos dos pais, e treiná-la como soldado. Ele lembrava de cada dor impingida, de cada tortura que foi submetido. E mesmo assim, a frase que se repetia em sua mente era a que mostrava que seu pai tinha sentido a perda do filho mais novo. Seu pai era um bom homem, havia chorado por ele. Agora sabia que seria um bom pai. Era só disso que ele precisa saber para ter certeza.

Recobrando-se um pouco, ele olhou ao redor e percebeu o estrago. Não importava. Continuou lendo as páginas do diário, pois agora compreendia do que elas falavam quando se referia a fuga para a capital e como Odin fez o menino passar por filho para embarcarem para L1. Tudo se encaixava. Ele não havia lido aquela parte ainda. Tinha parado nas páginas arrancadas e onde a ordem de datas parava. Mesmo tendo descoberto tudo, queria ir até o final. Queria saber toda a verdade.

"_L1, meados de abril_

_O garoto é um completo estúpido. Fica chorando e fungando pelos cantos. Pelo menos já se esqueceu dos pais. Ficar uma semana preso no escuro tem esse poder. Eu comecei o treinamento dele assim. _

_A criança precisa ter nervos de aço se quisermos que o projeto tenha sucesso. Ele não pode se lembrar de nada do passado. Sem família, sem parentes. Apenas a mim como uma referência de carinho Ao escrever isso não posso deixar de rir alto. Sim, sei que pode parecer cruel, mas é para o bem do moleque. _

_Como previsto, os testes complementares reafirmaram o que eu já sabia, ele é perfeito. Meu soldado perfeito. _

_O previsto é que os próximos anos dele seja afastado de todos, trancado no laboratório. Todo equipamento necessário já está separado. Aparelhos de ginástica, musculação, bem como as substâncias químicas que ele terá que suportar._

_Tudo está dentro do planejado. Agora o moleque está vendo TV, programas especialmente escolhidos, que mostram a verdadeira face do ser humano que mora na Terra. Ele terá que defender os nascidos nas colônias, nada mais eficiente do que adicionar certas verdades à verdade que ele aprenderá._

_--------_

"_L1, dezembro_

_Finalmente o moleque aprendeu a suplantar seus medos. Ele já está aprendendo que se fizer o certo, terá recompensas. Outro dia eu o ouvi chorar a noite, chamando os pais. no dia seguinte eu o perguntei se ele lembrava dos pais, e ele disse que tivera um pesadelo, nada mais._

_Ele está se mostrando mais forte do que eu previa. Isso é fantástico. Faz três anos que eu treino o pivete, e ele em nada lembra o menino que achei._

_Já se parece com um soldado. Logo ele fará aniversário, e estará pronto para ser mandado a J, enquanto parto para uma nova missão. Minha parte está quase concluída e fico satisfeito por ver o excelente trabalho que fiz._

_Outro dia o menino veio me perguntar sobre a família. Confesso que fiquei temeroso que o treinamento e o projeto tivessem falhado, mas ele disse que só queria saber como nasceu. Eu lhe disse que o pai era um bom homem, mas que preferiu ficar com a filha do que com ele. Nunca vi Heero - sim, é o nome que eu e J escolhemos, mas eu o chamo do Odin Jr – chorar, e nesse dia não foi exceção. Ele apenas me abraçou e disse que ficava feliz por me ter como pai, que tinha orgulho por ter meu nome também. Tolo._

E o diário acabava assim. Outras páginas haviam queimado ou foram arrancadas. Mas era o suficiente para Heero. Tolo, idiota. Uma vítima de dois homens sem escrúpulos. Toda a verdade que lutou no início das guerras, tudo o que sempre acreditou. Mentiras. Seu passado de dor, treinamentos exaustivos, torturas psicologias. Tudo em vão, em função de mentiras.

Era cedo ainda, mas a população já acordava para ir labutar nas plantações de arroz, como Heero percebeu ao sair do casebre. Subiu no seu jipe decido a ir até a casa dos Usuis. Não agüentaria mais um segundo com essa história o corroendo. Se tudo estivesse correto, Heero agora seria o filho mais velho, pois sua irmã teria falecido alguns meses após ele ter sido levado.

Não notou o caminho pedregoso, nem que ainda chorava, que estava desalinhado, com profundas olheiras. Nada importava, só a verdade. Só a possibilidade de ter uma família. De se sentir uma pessoa normal e não uma máquina de guerra. Só parou para pensar na frente da porta da casa.

Era simples, mas muito bem cuidada. Branca com as janelas em cor de madeira. O que faria agora? Bateria e diria: Oi, eu sou Keiji, que estava morto. O cara os enganou e eu estou de volta"? Isso era loucura. Estava a ponto de girar nos calcanhares **(4)** quando a porta se abriu e uma mulher baixinha o olhou.

Só podia ser sua mãe!

CONTINUA

* * *

**(1) **Misao, essa é pra você e as nossas conversas sobre sua alimentação. Lembra delas? Espero que vc tenha passado a comer mais a sopa da mamãe, ta? .

**(2) Junko **singnifica criança pura

**(3)** Não sei se as cerejeiras florescem no início de abril. Mas vamos supor que seja assim.

**(4) **Essa é pra um novo adepto de GW. Marck, vc sabe o que essa virada significa, não? Bjks!

Obs. Não me matem. O Odin é o culpado. Podem desenterrar e matar o desgraçado. Eu fico olhando e dizendo onde bater, pode deixar.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Parou estático em frente à porta, observando a pequena mulher oriental. Ela era baixa, com os cabelos negros. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os olhos: com rugas marcando a idade, os olhos azuis chamavam a atenção antes de qualquer coisa. Recuperando-se do choque, Heero percebeu que a senhora usava um avental por cima do que parecia ser uma saia comprida e uma blusa já um pouco gasta. Tudo muito simples, mas ainda assim lhe trazia uma sensação de pertencimento que nunca tinha sentido.

Heero forçou sua mente a trabalhar e a buscar todas as informações que tinha conseguido sobre essa família: a matriarca se chamava Hoshi, e estava por volta dos seus 55 anos de idade; Yoshiro era o marido dela e deveria estar na lavoura, mesmo com sua idade avançada. As fichas que Odin tinha no laboratório paravam nas informações básicas, as mais detalhadas eram as suas e de sua irmã, Junko. O japonês continuou parado, olhando para a senhora, abrindo e fechando a boca, como um peixe fora d'água.

- Er... A senhora teria alguns minutos que pudesse dispor? Preciso conversar com a senhora – foi a primeira coisa que Heero conseguiu falar, travando sua mente no modo investigador Preventers. Era mais fácil dessa forma.

Hoshi olhava para o jovem desconfiada, mesmo tendo ouvido das suas vizinhas que um jovem médico chegara a cidade. Ela não tinha boas lembranças sobre médicos. O último que apareceu tinha levado com ele seu adorado menino, e não tinha conseguido salvar sua menininha, que morreu alguns meses depois. Mas quando abrira a porta, ficou chocada ao se ver refletida por olhos azuis parecidos com os seus, mas ela poderia jurar quer eram iguais aos do seu marido.

- Claro, jovem doutor. Mas creio que não nos conhecemos ainda. Eu e meu marido não temos tempo para ir a cidade – disse se virando e deixando espaço para Heero passar – Além de não termos boas memórias do último médico que esteve na cidade.

Heero sentiu um bolo entalar na sua garganta. Ele podia ver o ressentimento e a dor emanar da sua, possível, mãe. Ele sentia uma urgência em abraça-la e tirar toda a dor e sofrimento que sentia emanar dela. Sentia-se inútil ao sentar-se na mesa e vê-la voltar ao fogão para apagar o fogo. Hoshi era tão pequena. Parecia tão frágil. Mas ele podia apostar que ela era uma mulher forte e guerreira.

- Infelizmente eu sei do ocorrido com a sua família há mais de 20 anos. Sou Heero Yui, sou agente dos Preventers – disse estendendo sua insígnia, buscando baixar a guarda de Hoshi.

- Policial? Achei que o senhor era um médico, já que estava consertando o consultório, não? – disse um pouco mais aberta a conversa

- Bem, sim e não. Eu estou no consultório sim, mas estava procurando por indícios do último médico que esteve na cidade. E, por favor, me chame de Heero. Ainda sou muito jovem para ser senhor. – tentou esboçar algum sorriso calmo e tranquilizante. Tinha aprendido com Duo que se queria informações deveria deixar as pessoas calmas e confiantes em si mesmas. Mais uma vez Duo voltava aos seus pensamentos, ele sempre estaria presente.

- Me desculpe pela formalidade, mas você tem razão, você é jovem, como meu Keiji seria. Então, em que posso ajuda-lo, Heero-san? – sentou-se à mesa rústica que ocupava a diminuta cozinha, indicando que o rapaz sentasse a sua frente.

- Vou ser franco com a senhora, Usui-san. Vim investigando crimes cometidos por Odin Lowe, o suposto médico que esteve na vila há mais de 20 anos. Fiquei surpreso com as informações que achei no consultório. Ele ficou muito interessado nos seus filhos – estava sendo profissional, era como conseguiria abordar o assunto. Sabia que seria uma conversa difícil, só esperava que saísse inteiro emocionalmente dali.

- Crimes? Como pode ter um médico criminoso? Médicos deviam salvar a vida de todas as pessoas... ou de quase todas – Heero viu os olhos delas ficarem úmidos, mas ela respirou fundo e retomou o controle. Ele tinha essa mania também, sorriu comparando as atitudes. – E como eu posso ajuda-lo?

- Bem, eu gostaria de conversar com seu marido junto, talvez fosse mais fácil de achar as respostas. – o japonês estava tentando descobrir onde seu suposto pai estaria.

- Meu marido está nos campos de arroz, mas não deve se demorar – levantou-se na direção do fogão – eu posso lhe oferecer um chá. Não temos muito, como Heero-san pode ver, mas acho que ainda temos um chá – concluiu sorrindo.

- Adoraria um chá. Seria muita imprudência minha perguntar se a senhora tem mais filhos?

Hoshi ficou parada por um momento, retorcendo as mãos no pano que apoiava a chávena de barro.

- Não. Depois que Keiji foi levado morto, nossa família ficou muito abalada. E alguns meses depois Junko morreu também. Eu e Yoshiro não conseguimos mais ter filhos. Ficamos apenas nós dois.

Heero achou melhor se calar por hora e aproveitou para processar as informações obtidas. Sentindo o peso da morte da sua irmã e do seu desaparecimento da vida dessa família, pois agora todas as suas dúvidas quanto a pertencer àquela família tinha sido dizimadas. Sentia vontade de chorar, de gritar, de reviver Odin e mata-lo novamente. Como ele fora capaz de macular essa família. Ele não precisaria ouvir mais nada para saber que tudo o que imaginou sobre sua família tinha sido uma mentira. Seus pais o amavam, sua irmã também o amava. Ele tinha experimentado amar e ser amado. Ele só não lembrava disso. Queria correr e contar a Duo que também tinha família e que queria ter uma família com Duo, cuidar dele e do bebê. Ter mais filhos, se fosse possível. Começava a pensar como seria estar numa casa cheia de crianças correndo e gritando, com Duo rolando no chão com eles e sorrindo como o idiota que era. Estava se esforçando para não deixar um sorriso escapar.

Enquanto Heero ficava perdido em pensamentos, Hoshi aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada no jovem policial que surgira do nada. Yui-san deveria ter no máximo 30 anos, mas japoneses sempre pareciam ter menos idade do que aparentavam. O que tinha chamado a sua atenção no início foram os olhos azuis, mas observando com mais calma, ela tinha percebido o cabelo indomável e incomum nos orientais. Tudo naquele jovem indicava que ele era especial. Hoshi se identificava com a maioria dos jovens, sentindo como se cada um deles fosse um pedacinho do seu filho. Por várias vezes se pegara pensando em como Keiji seria quando adulto. Que tipo de homem ele seria. Ela não se importaria se ele fosse feio ou tivesse algum problema, desde que ele tivesse alguém para amar e fosse um homem de família honrado, como seu marido era.

Ela tinha que admitir que a perda dos dois filhos, em menos de seis meses, não fora fácil. Ela e Yoshiro quase morreram de tanto sofrimento. Nunca se esqueceria do seu menino, tão pequeno e pálido, deitado no consultório do médico, praticamente morto. Imóvel e gelado, com os olhos fechados para sempre. O rosto sereno de quem estava sonhando. As mãos pequenas, rosadas e macias. Lembrava dele brincando com a irmã, correndo pelas plantações de arroz. Tinha sido difícil vê-lo partir, mas a verdadeira dor chegou com a morte de Junko. O médico não havia visto nada de diferente nela, e mesmo assim a morte tinha levado-a de um dia para o outro. Ela sabia que Yoshiro era um homem firme e rude, criado no interior, e que chorar era apenas para casos especiais. Até aqueles dias ela podia contar nos dedos de uma mão às vezes que havia visto seu marido chorar: quando ele perdeu o pai, e no nascimento de Keiji. Contudo, após a morte dos dois filhos as lágrimas e a tristeza eram companhias frequentes de Yoshiro e de si mesma. Várias noites, enquanto chorava no seu lado da cama, ouvia o marido tentando esconder o choro também. Mas ficar remoendo essas lembranças não fariam bem. Precisava entender o que Heero-san queria saber.

- Heero-san? Desculpe interrompe-lo, mas creio que o chá deva estar frio. – colocou mais água na xícara – Creio que meu marido vá demorar, talvez seja melhor se o senhor me esclarecer o assunto que o trás aqui, assim quando Yoshiro chegar poderei falar com ele.

- Hoshi-san... Posso chamá-la assim? - recebendo um aceno de cabeça, prosseguiu – Como lhe contei, estive no consultório médico e consegui algumas pistas. Tudo indica que Odin Lowe encontrou nos seus filhos uma condição genética alterada. Keiji Usui tinha o DNA perfeito, imune a quase todas as doenças conhecidas pelo homem. Porém, sua filha, Junko, era o contrário: ela tinha uma doença degenerativa, que na época não havia cura. E por causa de uma motivo estúpido e puro egoísmo, Odin Lowe não cuidou dos seus filhos. O plano dele era levar Keiji embora, de uma forma que vocês não procurassem mais por ele.

- Meu Deus! Meu filho morreu. Eu o vi gelado, morto. Me despedi dele. – ela já tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas.

- Bem, de acordo com o diário pessoal de Odin, seu filho estava bem vivo. – tirou o diário de dentro da jaqueta, estendendo a Hoshi, enquanto apontava para uma parte específica.

"_Faz três dias que dei uma terrível notícia aos Usui: o filho mais novo está condenado. O choro da mulher foi incontrolável, abraçada a filha, que também chorava pelo irmão mais novo. Infelizmente, a mãe ficará mais abalada ainda quando a filha morrer. Hunf, mulher ingrata. Deveria ficar radiante por doar o filho a uma grande causa; é verdade, ela não sabe que o filho é perfeitamente saudável! Surpreendeu-me ver o patriarca chorar. Um homem do campo, forte e endurecido pela vida foi capaz de chorar pela perda do filho varão. No fim acho que eles amam muito o garoto, pena que ele é a peça que falta. _

_Faz algum tempo que tenho injetado substâncias dopantes no menino, para que ele fique com certos sintomas."_

Hoshi largou o livro sobre a mesa, chorando e soluçando. Ela não podia acreditar que um ser humano seria capaz de ter um coração tão cruel e frio que pudesse roubar uma criança de seus pais. Mas o que isso tudo significava? Levantou os olhos para Heero, que não precisou escutar a pergunta.

- Isso significa que seu filho está vivo, Usui-san.

- Onde ele está? – Hoshi levantou da cadeira, a derrubando, passando a mão no rosto, apagando as lágrimas – Ele está lá fora? Na cidade? – o tom de voz foi se erguendo ao ver a cabeça de Heero balançando em negativa – POR DEUS, ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHO?

- No momento seria melhor que Usui-san se acalmasse, eu preciso ter certeza que o rapaz é filho da senhora. – Heero via a mãe andar de um lado a outro, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Via-a balbuciar frases incoerentes, exprimindo sua incredulidade, enquanto que torcia o pano de louça nervosamente entre as mãos. – Usui-san, se a senhora tivesse uma foto ou algo que tivesse retido o DNA do seu filho, eu poderia levar a capital e fazer alguns testes...

- Eu tenho uma foto! E esses testes podem esperar. Eu sei que é o meu filho. Só poderia ser ele! – apressada deixou a cozinha, sumindo por um corredor, de onde voltou pouco depois, carregando uma foto amassada, de certo de tanto manuseada – Esse é o Keiji quando tinha dois anos. Foi um pouco antes do médico chegar na cidade. Teve uma feira e veio alguns fotógrafos...

Heero olhou a foto aturdido. Era ele, tinha certeza. A foto era da família, mas ele podia facilmente se reconhecer, com os cabelos espetados e a pele amorenada. Ele também viu que seu pai estava de pé, atrás de si, com a mão no seu ombro. Junko tinha cabelos longos e escuros, presos numa trança. Sua mãe estava sentada na frente, como se a família estivesse a rodeando. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi às mãos entrelaçadas dos seus pais. Era um sinal claro de amor e companheirismo. Agora tinha vontade de chorar por finalmente confirmar que eles era sua família. Perdido na imagem não percebeu sua mãe o chamando.

- Yui-san! Onde ele está? Esse rapaz que senhor diz ser meu filho. Eu preciso vê-lo, por favor. Mesmo que seja de longe. – Hoshi estava implorando para que a notícia fosse verdade.

Usui-san seria melhor fazer os testes primeiros e...

O Senhor não entende! Meu filho está vivo! Não me tire a chance de vê-lo, mesmo que de longe. – ela se ajoelhou a sua frente, rogando para que a esperança não fosse levada embora.

E foi nessa situação que Yoshiro chegou em casa.

* * *

Duo estava irritado, ansioso e com fome. Aidan não parava de se esticar na sua barriga, comprimindo seus órgãos. Era a décima vez em quatro horas que precisava levantar para ir ao banheiro. E agora vinha a maldita fome, que o estava deixando maior a cada dia. Evitava se olhar nos espelhos, pois não queria se ver gordo. Ok, ok... ele sabia que não estava gordo, mas sim grávido, mas acabava dando na mesma, se fosse medir o tamanho as sua barriga. Além disso, ele agora andava como um pato, sem equilíbrio. Logo ele...

Após aliviar a bexiga, o bebê acalmou. Duo respirou fundo e achou que conseguiria ir até a cozinha. Se alguém da tropa de vigilantes, diga-se Sally, Wufei, Quatre ou, até mesmo, Trowa, soubessem o que ia fazer, levaria uma bronca. Mas que droga!, era só descer as escadas.

Então, usando dos seus conhecimentos furtivos, abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e se esgueirou pelo corredor, achando que conseguiria andar sem fazer barulho mesmo balançando para os lados. Era cinco horas da manhã, todos estavam dormindo. Respirou fundo e passou pela primeira porta ao lado do seu quarto: Sally e Wufei. Sorrio satisfeito quando percebeu que o sono leve do chinês não tinha sido incomodado. Olhou sobre o ombro e viu no final do corredor a porta entreaberta do quarto da sua madrinha. Voltou a se concentrar e a respirar com calma, mesmo que começasse a sentir uma leve pontada na barriga. _Eu sei que sou capaz de chegar à cozinha_, pensou. Continuou avançando e passando pela porta do quarto onde Quatre e Trowa estavam hospedados. Só precisava dobrar o corredor para chegar às escadas.

Quando viu a luz do hall de entrada abaixo, ficou satisfeito. Era um homem grávido, mas ainda assim era uma soldado! Segurou o corrimão da escada e desceu o primeiro degrau, depois o segundo. Ahhh, finalmente poderia mostrar pra todos que gravidez não era uma doença.

E foi planejando as frases de efeitos que usaria que sentiu a dor aumentar. Se curvou na escada, mordendo o lábio inferior e esperando passar. A sensação era ade estar sendo rasgado por dentro, logo abaixo das costelas. Alguma coisa estava errada. Não podiam ser contrações, ele só estava com 32 semanas.

Duo Não conseguiu. Cambaleou e a visão ficou embaçada. Isso só podia ser sua pressão subindo. Sabia o que significava. O bebê estava em risco.

Não conseguindo voltar para o quarto, respirou fundo, enquanto se mantinha agarrado do corrimão para não cair, e gritou o mais alto que pode.

- Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Eu não tô legal, não! - e a dor na barriga agora era acompanha pela dor de cabeça que surgia. Sem resposta ele tentou de novo – Preciso de ajuda! O bebê vai morrer!

Quando percebeu o que tinha dito o suor escorria pelas suas costas. O medo estava ganhando força. Ele não queria perder o Aidan. O bebê era sua família, uma parte de Heero também. Mesmo que o menino nunca viesse a conhecer o outro pai, ainda assim Duo havia amado-o. _Mentira_ disse uma pequena parte do seu cérebro, _Você ainda o ama e talvez o ame para toda a vida_. É, com isso ele teria que concordar.

Sua salvação foi Misao, que estava com a porta aberta. Ela saiu correndo e escancarou a porta do quarto onde ele deveria estar.

- Duo! Onde raios você se enfiou! - perguntou aflita.

- Aqui na escada! Chame a Sally. Acho que a coisa toda desandou.

Misao gritou chamando a médica. Quem abriu a porta foi Wufei, com cara de quem tinha dormido pouco.

- O que foi agora? Duo está com mais desejos? - Wufei resmungou em quanto passava a mão nos cabelos.

- Duo, escada, Sally agora! - Misao disse e saiu correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Wufei não tentou entender, correu até a cama e sacudiu sua noiva, enquanto começava a pensar o que faria a seguir: roupas, buscar o carro, hospital... Só que Duo não podia ir para o hospital. Tinham se programado para realizar uma cesariana numa clínica particular ligada às empresas Orson.

Nesse meio tempo, Sally já estava de pé e corria para as escadas, onde ouvia Misao falando com Duo, que já deixava alguns gemidos de dor escapar. Wufei vestiu uma camiseta e correu para bater na porta de Quatre e Trowa, chamando reforços para a situação. Quando ele chegou nas escadas a cena era forte: Duo estava encolhido, com uma das mãos sobre a barriga, chorando e implorando para não deixarem o bebê morrer. O chinês nunca pensou que um dia veria Duo chorar. Afinal, o que marcava o americano era o sorriso fácil. De repente sentiu um empurrão e só viu cabelos loiros passando correndo e se ajoelhando ao lado de Duo.

- O que aconteceu? O que você está fazendo fora do quarto? - disparou Quatre já nervoso.

- Eu estava com fome – respondeu Duo entre um gemido. - Achei que não faria mal descer com cuidado.

- Ok, agora não é hora para isso. - Sally se intrometeu na conversa – o que você está sentindo, Duo?

- Estou com muita dor na barriga, não estou conseguindo ver direito, e minha cabeça está explodindo.

- Certo... a situação é a seguinte: parece que seu quadro se agravou... e não, não foi porque você saiu da cama. - Sally respondeu a pergunta que via nos olhos de Duo. - Wufei, Trowa, preciso que tragam a maca para cá, vamos remover o Duo para um hospital.

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes. Trowa e Wufei desceram as escadas em busca da maca que tinham separado para qualquer eventualidade. Quando voltaram Wufei ajudou o americano a se levantar para poder ser transportado, mas Duo se dobrou de dor e quase caiu da escada. Tomando uma decisão drástica, Wufei o pegou no colo e desceu o que restava dos degraus, indo diretamente para o carro e gritando com os outros para que alguém assumisse a direção e pisasse fundo.

Wufei não sabia o que fazer, mas sentia que se algo desse errado, havia um japonês que sofreria as consequências através dos seus punhos. Estava nervoso, não sabia direito como agir. Entrou no carro com Duo no colo e não soltou o amigo, que tinha o rosto escondido no seu pescoço, enquanto tentava lutar contra a dor.

Quando já estava chegando ao hospital, Wufei sentiu o americano lhe apertar o braço. Olhou para baixo e viu Duo o encarando.

- Fei, preciso de um favor se algo de pior acontecer. E sei que só você vai poder me entender. Me prometa que vai fazer isso, ok?

- Deixa de frescuras, Maxwell! Você está deixando os hormônios te controlar. Vai ficar tudo bem. Sally está no comando aqui – disse para tranquilizar o amigo.

- Mesmo assim, me prometa.

- Ok, eu prometo. Satisfeito? - Wufei viu quando o outro assentiu. - Então, o que é tão importante? - Duo se aproximou do seu ouvido e sussurrou palavras que tinha medo de falar em voz alta.

Wufei o encarou aturdido. Jamais imaginou que Duo fosse pedir algo como isso. Até pensou em argumentar e dizer que Quatre seria a escolha perfeita para esse favor. Mas ao notar o olhos decidido do americano, aquiesceu, sabendo que seria melhor assim.

Quando chegaram na clínica, já havia uma equipe a postos para assegurar o tratamento mais rápido ao Duo. Eles ajudaram a tirar o americano do carro, e a colocá-lo numa maca. Duo manteve a mão de Wufei presa entre as suas, numa súplica para que fosse ele a acompanhá-lo.

O americano sabia que Misao não aguentaria passar por isso, e Quatre era muito sensitivo para esses momentos. Trowa era um bom amigo, mas precisava que Wufei estivesse presente em tudo, se o pior acontecesse. Mesmo sem Sally confirmar suas suspeitas, já tinha lido sobre eclâmpsia e sabia o que podia acontecer. Vinha controlando a dor para não perder o controle, tinha aprendido isso com Heero. Mas quando eles entraram na clínica, Duo sentiu espasmos dominar o seu corpo e a mente se apagar. A última coisa que escutou foi o grito da doutora Po:

- Ele está convulsionando! Vamos levá-lo para a sala de cirurgia e fazer uma cesária urgente! - e foi assim que o mundo que Duo Maxwell conhecia, se acabou.


End file.
